Klaine Dentist
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt is really nervous about his dentist appointment, can Dr. Blaine Anderson help him get through this appointment? (Multiple Chapters)
1. Kurt Meets Blaine

**Here's another Klaine Dentist Story I've been working on during the weekend, luckily I'm fast with these.**

**Hope you enjoy, I love Klaine, I'm writing as many as I can because "The Break Up" is on Thursday and if Kurt and Blaine break up it won't be as good to write these.**

**I'm looking forward to the episode and I hope you enjoy this little thing I pulled together.**

There a couple of things that Kurt didn't like, but one thing he hated the most was, the dentist. Kurt had always feared the dentist. Whenever his dad made him an appointment, he always got nervous.

Ally, Kurt's sister tried helping him; she'd always go with him and coax him through it. But now it was slightly different.

Burt made Kurt an appointment, because he knew Kurt hadn't seen one in over a year and that he wouldn't make one himself. Kurt didn't like the idea when his father told him about it, but had to.

Kurt would have to go to the appointment, but alone this time. With him being in New York and with his sister still in school back in Lima.

Kurt was in a waiting room of the dental clinic in New York. He was nervous like hell, he hated this like crap. But there was nothing he could do.

He heard his phone go off in his bag and grabbed it quickly. It was from Ally.

_**Hey Kurt, I know you're nervous and I'm really sorry I can't be there with you. I miss you so much; call me after you're appointment. And remember, COURAGE, and you'll be fine. Luv Ally :)**_

Kurt smiled at the message and was surprised Ally even knew, Burt must have told her. It made him forget about the appointment for a second.

"Kurt Hummel" the receptionist called out to the room. Kurt anxiously looked up with a fear full frown. "The doctor will see you now." She told him.

Kurt sadly looked down at his feet for a few moments, grabbed his bag and walked back to the examination room.

He closed the door behind him, then coming face to face with his dentist. He was young, had beautiful blue eyes, nice black curly hair. (Even with the hair gel, Kurt could tell) And of course a beautiful white smile.

"You must be Mr. Hummel. I'm Dr. Anderson; I'll be your dentist today." He told him, greeting his patient.

"It's Kurt, actually." Kurt told him and he smiled. Kurt still hadn't moved since he walked back into the room.

"Well, Kurt, you may call me Blaine if you'd like." He told the frightened boy. "Now, take a seat." Blaine told Kurt then patting the blue reclining patient's chair in the center of the room.

Kurt nodded, but first walking over to the chairs in the corner of the room to put his bag down. His heart was pounding hard, he was getting nervous.

He stopped for a few moments after putting his bag down and took a few breaths. Blaine was curious to what was going on in Kurt's mind.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked concerned in a caring voice. Kurt took one final breath and turned around to face Blaine.

Kurt nodded, but he wasn't okay, he was terrified. Kurt then walked over to the patients chair and sat in it, trying to get comfortable, but that's basically impossible.

"Are you sure? Because, you don't look like you're okay." Blaine asked again while putting a bib around Kurt's neck.

Kurt thought he might as well say what was on his mind, it's not like anything was gonna be different. "Yeah, just a little nervous, that's all." Kurt admitted.

Blaine understood; he was used to having nervous and scared patients; he always made them feel comfortable. "Oh, I see. I get that all the time, so don't worry about it." He told him, but it didn't really help.

"Well, Kurt, you're just here for a check up, so I don't think you have anything to be afraid of." Blaine told him. Kurt felt childish.

Kurt blushed, which Blaine caught. "You're blushing. What is it?" Blaine asked the scared boy.

"I feel really stupid. I'm 19 and I still get scared of the dentist." Kurt admitted, but Blaine had an argument.

"Hey, its okay, lots of people get nervous and scared here. Now it's not stupid, it's normal. But, I always make this as comfortable as possible for my patients, so I'll make this comfortable for you."

Blaine assured him, but it didn't really help. Kurt was still very nervous, but he did like Blaine; He was very kind.

"Now, just lay back and relax. I'm just gonna clean your teeth, it won't hurt." Blaine told him. Blaine then layed Kurt back further, switched on the over head light and positioned it directly over Kurt's mouth and then picked up his mirror and explorer. "Okay, open wide for me."

Kurt willingly opened his mouth, and Blaine began cleaning Kurt's teeth. Kurt was uneasy, but he trusted Blaine, he knew he wouldn't hurt him.

Blaine was very gentle when cleaning Kurt's teeth. "You're teeth look very healthy, that's very good." Blaine told him.

When Blaine finished, he gave Kurt a cup and asked him to rinse, which he did of course. "Okay, now I'm gonna give you a polishing." Blaine told as he prepared the polisher.

Kurt gulped in result to being nervous, he'd had polishings before, but for some reason they only give him thoughts about the drilling, which Kurt had never gotten, but they still made him nervous. "Open up." Blaine instructed him.

Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine started polishing his teeth. Kurt was okay, but he was anxious and his mouth dropped slightly.

"Wider." Blaine told him, Kurt did what he was told and Blaine was able to continue. "There we go." Blaine added.

Kurt was breathing heavily, it kept ragging. Kurt's one hand was clutching onto the arm rest tight, which Blaine noticed.

"Shhhh." Blaine coaxed, "Just relax Kurt." Then Kurt's grip on the arm rest dropped and he tried to relax. When Blaine finished the polishing, Kurt was relieved.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked as he put the polisher down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Kurt told him, but Blaine didn't need Kurt to apologize. "No, its okay, happens all the time." Blaine told him and Kurt gave a quick smile.

"Okay, I'm just gonna check for cavities, and any other damage that'll need fixing." Blaine told Kurt, but Kurt was worried he'd have to get drilled or something.

"Don't worry Kurt; I don't think I'll find anything." He told him. Blaine picked up his mirror and explorer tool again. "Okay, Kurt, open wide for me."

Kurt opened his mouth, Blaine started checking all his teeth, mostly for cavities, he hadn't found one thing wrong with Kurt's teeth yet, which was good.

But then came across a very sensitive tooth; he touched it ever so slightly, but it had Kurt twitch his leg and yell in horrible pain, "Ow!"

"Well, that tooth is extremely sensitive." Blaine said as Kurt took his hand off his cheek where the pain emerged from. "I better have another look at it." Blaine said, grabbing his mirror.

"Open up." Blaine instructed Kurt, but he shook his head. He didn't want Blaine to touch that tooth again; he didn't want Blaine to hurt him.

"Kurt, I need to look at the tooth." Blaine told the scared teen in the chair. "Now, open up." Blaine told him, but Kurt still shook his head.

"Kurt, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to look at the tooth." Blaine assured him, he needed Kurt to open his mouth, but he couldn't unless Kurt trusted him like he did a few minutes ago. "Kurt, I'm just going to take a look at it, I won't even touch it. Now, can you please open up?"

Blaine told him, assuring that Blaine wasn't going to hurt him.

Kurt finally opened his mouth and allowed Blaine to look at his sensitive tooth. "There it is." Blaine said finding the tooth.

"What?" Kurt asked with his mouth still open and Blaine still peeling into it; looking at Kurt's tooth.

Blaine figured out the problem with Kurt's tooth, but Kurt wasn't going to like it. "Well, Kurt, it's a cavity, the slightest pressure or touch makes it pinch a nerve which is causing that massive pain."

Blaine explained to Kurt, but Kurt's eyes were full of fear and worry. "I'm gonna have to give you a filling, it shouldn't take longer than 10, 15 minutes." Blaine told him and Kurt was paralyzed with fear.

"Can't it wait for a few days?" Kurt asked with hope. He was really scared, he was hoping he wouldn't have to get it done right away.

"Kurt, I'm afraid it's already bad. I'm surprised you hadn't received a serious toothache from this, if we wait any longer, the infection will spread and give you a lot of issues." Blaine told him, which gave Kurt a numb feeling his stomach.

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick and he wanted to cry, but he held them back. Blaine looked at the boy and was concerned.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, knowing something was wrong with the sweet boy. "What is it?" Blaine asked, but Kurt shook his head and looked down. Blaine could tell Kurt was terrified.

"You scared?" Blaine asked Kurt, even though he already knew the answer. Kurt nodded looking away. A tear had escaped his eye; he didn't want Blaine to see that.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine said, having Kurt look him in his eyes. He saw Kurt's tear, he knew it was the fear and then wiped it from his face. "It's okay; it's not as bad as you think. Trust me!" Blaine told him.

Blaine then finished getting the liquid into the needle he needed to numb Kurt's mouth. He squeezed some liquid out of it and Kurt nearly had a panic attack.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked him, clueless. "Needles?" Blaine asked him, guessing that he saw him prepare it. Kurt nodded.

"Look, Kurt, I promise, you'll barley feel a thing." Blaine assured him. "Just lay back and relax."

He picked up the needle, which Kurt hated looking at. "You ready?" Blaine asked him, Kurt wasn't. He'd never be ready, but nodded anyway.

"Now you'll just feel a little prick and that's it." He told Kurt. "Open wide." Blaine instructed him and Kurt opened his mouth wide.

His eyes widened when he felt the prick of the needle insert into his gums, but it only lasted a few seconds.

When it was finished, Blaine put the needle down and looked at Kurt. Weird, but Blaine thought Kurt had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, which is what Kurt thought of Blaine's.

"You okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked, hoping the boy was okay, but he knew he was fine. Kurt nodded, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay, Kurt, I'm gonna put this gel on your tooth, to numb it so you won't be able to feel anything alright?" Blaine told him and Kurt nodded. "You may feel a little pressure on the tooth." Blaine added.

"Okay, open up." Blaine instructed him, after putting the gel on his finger. Kurt opened his mouth and allowed Blaine to apply the gel on his tooth. When Blaine first touched the tooth, Kurt winced, feeling the pressure.

When Blaine finished applying the gel, he told Kurt he had to wait a few minutes for his mouth to get numb.

Few minutes later, Kurt was entirely numb and Blaine was ready to start the procedure.

When Kurt first saw the drill, he cringed and his eyes widened. Kurt's first thought was, "_hell_". He was terrified.

Blaine noticed Kurt's cringe when he saw the drill. "Relax, you won't feel a thing." Blaine assured him, but Kurt was still anxious. "You can close your eyes, it usually helps." Blaine told him, and Kurt nodded.

"Okay, open wide." Blaine instructed him. Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth and Blaine began to drill his tooth. Kurt knew he was using it because he heard the drill, but was surprised that he didn't feel anything.

About 10 minutes later, Blaine had finished Kurt's filling. "Okay, finished with that. I'll just check the rest of your teeth to make sure you don't have any other cavities." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded.

Blaine picked up his mirror and explorer again to do the final examination, "Okay, Kurt, just open up for me." Blaine told him, which Kurt willingly did.

The rest of Kurt's teeth were perfect, which was great. "Alright, everything looks good, now Kurt, just rinse and you can go." Blaine told him as he put his tools down, turned off the light and had Kurt lay up.

Kurt rinsed his mouth with the water Blaine gave him. "How long until this wears off?" Kurt asked, as what he describes as a hot, sexy dentist took the bib off his neck.

"A few hours," Blaine told Kurt who was smiling. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" He then asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "Not too bad, but I still will get nervous if that's what you mean." Kurt added.

Blaine smiled at the boy and out of surprise, Blaine kissed the boy and Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt smiled after wards.

"Wait? You're not gonna press charges, because I'm so sorry." Blaine told Kurt, who had just climbed out of the chair.

"No, I'm gay and that just turned me on." Kurt told him. "You should call me. You know for health or sexy reasons." He added.

Blaine smiled, handing Kurt his bag. "Just come back in a week, so I can check that filling out for you." Blaine informed him.

Kurt nodded and then left smiling, glad that he just had his first real kiss.

**Poor Kurt :(**

**This came to me in a dream, weirdly and I thought I'd write it and I might make a sequel if it gets enough reviews.**

**I hope you enjoyed this piece I came up with; it's basically another version to the other story I wrote when the parts are switched around. ("Klaine Dentist")**

**Anyway, enjoy, and Rate and Review and If I get enough I'll make a sequel if thts what you guys want. Thnx :)**


	2. The Fragile Mistake

**Hey guys, I know I didn't do a chapter for this in months, I wasn't even sure if I was going to do one.**

**But I was in science class watching a boring video and a new chapter for this came to mind.**

**This is two weeks after Kurt met Blaine and they shared that kiss, now Kurt was doing his job at Vogue. Com and I think you know where I'm going…**

**So enjoy :)**

Kurt woke up at 8 A.M. as usual, he waited to see if Rachel would get up before 10, but he was always wrong, thinking she would.

He had to be at work at 9 or… he wouldn't want to know what Isabelle and Anna would do to him.

He grabbed his apple to go and went on the train. He arrived at his work about 10 minutes later.

Kurt was working on his computer in his office when his boss/ mentor, Isabelle Wright walked in.

"Kurt how is the website coming?" Isabelle kindly asked him.

"It's coming." Kurt told her, then pressing the enter key on his computer. "Done." Kurt replied happily that the website was fully up to date.

"Great, I check back in with you later." She told him, and then she left his office.

Kurt then took a bite of his apple, which was a mistake. It must have been a hard bite because the only thing it gave him was pain.

Kurt groaned when he swallowed the piece, then he projected his hand onto his cheek to the spot where the pain emerged.

Kurt then threw away the apple and headed to the break room to grab some ice, but someone used most of it, so there were only 5 small cubes left.

It wasn't good enough, but Kurt thought it was better than nothing.

During a meeting, it was hard for Kurt to play attention to what they were saying; luckily he was just an intern.

However, Isabelle always wanted Kurt's opinion after each meeting.

She had him follow her into her office with her and they sat down to talk.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked him, which Kurt found confusing. She never asked that, she probably could tell he was distracted the whole time.

"Yes," Kurt lied. "Why do you asked?"

"Well you seemed distracted and there's the point that a few times I heard you groan like you were in pain." Isabelle told him and Kurt frowned.

"It's nothing." Kurt lied, but it was bothering him like hell.

"Well, why don't you go home, you look really tired." Isabelle told him.

Kurt was in so much pain that he listened to her and went home, when he reached the apartment, he went straight to bed.

He didn't go to sleep though; the damn pain was keeping him awake.

Rachel came home about an hour later, when she saw Kurt; she was at a loss for words. "Kurt, what happened to you?" She asked, very concerned.

"An apple is what happened to me." Kurt replied and Rachel gave a weird look and was very confused, but a moment later she realized what he meant.

"Oh my god, did you see a dentist?" Rachel asked him, unaware that Kurt had a huge phobia of them, even after that glorious visit two weeks ago.

"No, like hell I'd see one." Kurt told her and she gave him a dirty look.

"Kurt, would you rather be in endless pain, or have a dentist fix it?" Rachel asked him. "Didn't you just see one two weeks ago?" She added.

"Kurt nodded for both questions. "Yeah, most people don't want to go back to the dentist two weeks after they saw one." He added.

"Look, I can see you have either had a history or like everyone else, you hate dentists, but come on, you look horrible." Rachel told him.

"Thanks Rachel, but you're not really helping. Besides, there is no way I'm driving, that would just be suicide, if this pain doesn't do it for me." Kurt told her

"Okay, I'll drive you." Rachel offered.

"It's fine, I can mange without a dentist, I seriously don't want to see one." Kurt replied.

"You may not want, but you have to or this will get a lot worse." Rachel told him. Kurt rolled his eyes, hated knowing that she was right and that was going to win the argument.

**Yeah… I know its short, but don't worry I will get the next part up soon **

**I'm still try to think of an idea for Quinn's chapter of 'Glee Meets Dr. Anderson', that's why I still haven't posted that chapter.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get more of that story up and maybe some more chapters of this one.**

**I'll also start writing a story starring Ryder Lynn, which I am excited to start. I really like him!**

**Hope you liked this… Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. Thank You :)**


	3. Broken Filling

**Hey here's the second part of last chapter… hope you liked it.**

**I hope you liked it, Kurt is very nervous, but Blaine is going to make as easy as it can be for him.**

**Hope you like what I did with it, its weird what story ideas can come into your mind during boring educational classes or whatever… lol.**

**Enjoy :)**

Kurt knew he had no choice, he was going to the dentist whether he wanted to or not. He didn't know if he'd have Blaine again, so he had no clue if he was in good hands or not.

The drive took 10 minutes, but Kurt got there and he was very terrified.

He signed in and then quickly took a seat in the waiting room, as he waited, he nervously jilted his leg up and down repeatedly.

About 5 minutes later, the receptionist told him that Dr. Anderson was ready for him. Kurt was a little relieved when he found out Blaine would be working on him.

But that wasn't enough, he still very scared. But he got up and went back into his examination room; he saw Blaine once he opened the door and entered.

"Kurt, nice to see you again;" Blaine said as soon as he saw Kurt. Blaine was obviously eager that Kurt was there, but Kurt wasn't.

He liked Blaine, but just hated being at the dentist.

"Well take a seat, and I'll get started." Blaine told him as he patted the blue reclining patient's chair.

Kurt gulped in fear, but dragged his feet along as he walked over to the chair and sat in it.

Blaine then pulled his tray of tools closer to the chair, which immediately caught Kurt's mind.

As Blaine slipped on some gloves he noticed the look on Kurt's face. "Nervous?" Blaine asked as then put a bib around Kurt's neck.

"Terrified, more like." Kurt replied, which didn't surprise Blaine, Kurt was horribly terrified two weeks ago when he came in for a check- up.

"Yeah, I can see that, but I promise you don't have anything to be afraid of." Blaine assured him, but it only helped slightly. But it was enough to have Kurt give Blaine a nice smile.

"So Kurt, what exactly happened to you?" Blaine asked him.

"I ate an apple, as simple as that and then unspeakable pain." Kurt explained in the simplest words he could think of.

"Alright, I'll take a look." Blaine said, as he then layed Kurt's chair back, turned on the overhead light and positioned it over Kurt's mouth.

"Okay, open wide for me." Blaine instructed, and Kurt obeyed.

It didn't take Blaine long to find out Kurt's issue, "Oh, I see what happened. It seems that your filling is broken." Blaine told him.

He retracted his tools and Kurt closed his mouth. "Yeah, it's like I never even filled it, anyway, I'll just re- fill it for you and you'll be done." Blaine told him, but Kurt's eyes and face showed all the fear and worry in the world.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about." Blaine assured him. "It's nothing different than last time, and you handled it pretty well last time."

Kurt was confused, didn't he have a freak attack last time, or was that right now? He couldn't remember, but it didn't matter, this was going to be like the first time.

After Blaine finished the preparing the Novocain needle, Kurt began to worry.

Blaine noticed the fear Kurt had written all over his face, "Just relax, you barley felt anything last time." Blaine assured him, which helped a little.

"Alright, open wide for me." Blaine requested and Kurt did. Just like last time, he didn't feel a thing.

2 minutes later after Kurt was completely numb, he picked up the drill. "Alright, remember, you won't feel a thing." Blaine told him. "And you can stop me anytime, just put your hand up."

Blaine then put his hand on Kurt's waiting for him to smile, and Kurt did so as soon as they touched. _I need to kiss this man, _was what Kurt was thinking.

However he would have to get his tooth re- filled again, so when Blaine asked him if he was ready, Kurt nodded; he just wanted to get this done so he could have another moment with who Kurt described as the hottest dentist ever.

Blaine began, 2 minutes later, Blaine was half done and Kurt was gettinguneasy and when he started to feel a little pressure, he put his hand up.

Blaine saw it and stopped what he was doing. "You okay?" Blaine asked him and Kurt nodded.

"Just felt a little pressure." Kurt told him and Blaine understood.

"Yeah, that's normal, but the pressure doesn't hurt, it's just a slight feeling." Blaine explained and Kurt nodded.

"Okay, you ready?" Blaine then asked him and Kurt nodded; Blaine then finished drilling his tooth.

"Okay, I'm just going to re- fill your tooth; I'll put the layers in one at a time and dry them." Blaine told him. "Okay." Kurt replied.

"Open please." Blaine instructed and Kurt complied. He filled the first layer, and then dried it, and he repeated it twice more.

"Alright, just rinse and you will be done." Blaine told him. He then handed Kurt a cup of water and he rinsed.

Blaine then turned off the light and raised Kurt's chair. "Now, was that as bad as last time?" Blaine asked him.

"Well, considering I don't remember last time, I don't know if I can answer that question." Kurt answered as he got out of the chair.

Blaine smiled and then walked closer to Kurt, "Well, I guess you don't remember this." Blaine said, as he leaned in and kissed Kurt again.

Looks like Kurt got his wish after all. Blaine let go after a good 6 seconds, and asked him what he thought.

"Well, I think the fantastic memories just came back to me." Kurt said, and he then kissed Blaine again.

After a good ten seconds, their lips parted and they smiled at each other. "Do you want to go out, on a date?" Blaine then asked Kurt.

Kurt was shocked; he had the erg to pinch himself to see if this was a dream, because this was amazing.

But like anyone, he didn't want to see he's go for anyone asking him out. So, like anyone, Kurt decided to play it cool.

"I'll have to think about it, can I get your number?" Kurt asked, unaware that he had already got his number two weeks ago, when he first met Blaine.

"Didn't I give you my number when I filled your tooth, the first time?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I forgot, but can you give it to me, just to be safe?" Kurt said and then Blaine wrote it down on his hand.

Then Kurt left the office and he felt happy, not about being out of there, and not about not having to suffer. Kurt was happy because, he found someone who liked him for who is.

**What did you think? :)**

**And yes next chapter will probably be about Kurt and Blaine's first date and it will probably lead to him 'pulling teeth' or something.**

**I hope you liked this, sorry I didn't post this part sooner, but I hadn't found time.**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow and Review :) Thank You.**


	4. Going On A Date?

**Hey, here's next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy, plus I didn't know exactly what to do next… :(**

**Luckily it came to me eventually :)**

**First off we have Kurt and Blaine going on their first date, yay! And Rachel of course has many questions… :)**

**I even added a little Isabelle in it, I really like her character.**

**Hope you enjoy this :)**

It's been two days since Kurt got is replacement filling, and all he could think about was Blaine.

He was the hottest dentist on the face of the earth, he was also the nicest. The one's he saw in Ohio weren't as kind as he was. That was typically why he never typically liked going to the dentist.

But the thing Kurt could stop thinking of was about Blaine asking him on a date. I mean, he'd never been one before. A real one anyway, the one with Brittany during Sophomore year didn't count. But he didn't whether to say yes or no, he'd only met Blaine a few weeks ago, but he actually likes Kurt and is really nice.

Kurt had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't focus on anything, especially at work. It was on his mind while he was working on another article for Isabelle.

Isabelle had noticed Kurt being distracted, she thought it was the same probably from two days ago, but it wasn't. She decided to talk to him about it. So after a meeting she went into Kurt's office.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" She asked him and he nodded. He got off the computer and his attention went to her as she sat down in a chair in front of his desk. "Kurt, is that tooth still bothering?" She asked him and Kurt instantly perked up. He wasn't expecting that.

"No, I went to the dentist to have that fixed two days ago… wait, how did you know about that? I never said anything." Kurt told her. He never told her about his tooth.

"I'm an expert on those kind of things," She told him and he smiled. "Plus, when you thought nobody was looking you would at times rub your jaw."

"Then what's going on?" She asked him. Kurt was reluctant to tell her, she was only her boss. However, this was Isabelle. She cared for Kurt, he liked her too.

"Uh, this guy Blaine, he asked me on a date two days ago and I don't know if I should go or not." Kurt told her.

"Well not?" She asked him. He hadn't really thought this whole thing through. He didn't really have time.

"Well, he's my dentist, who only met like a month ago. Plus, I've never actually been on a real date." Kurt told her and she was surprised.

"Well, what I think, and this is just my opinion, go for it.' She told him. He liked it already, she just went for the point. "I mean, just see if you two have a connection. And at least have fun."

Kurt decided to took take her advice. "Okay, I just hope my roommate doesn't ask questions. She's very controlling." Kurt said as Isabelle got up from the chair.

Isabelle laughed as she left Kurt's office. Kurt then dialed the number Blaine gave him. The call was answered a moment later. 'Hello?' Blaine said from over the phone.

"Uh, this is Kurt." Kurt told him.

"Oh hi Kurt, is this about the date? And if you don't want to, it's fine. I mean, if you think this if going a little too fast for you.' Blaine told him.

"Yes, but I was actually going to say that I want to go on one with you." He said and Blaine was ecstatic. "About a movie?' Kurt asked him.

"Uh yeah, I'd love that. How's tonight at 6?' Blaine asked him and Kurt replied 'yes'. Blaine then hung up the phone. Kurt did so too, he couldn't wait until tonight.

Later, Kurt got home at 4 and was really excited for the date. He just hoped Rachel wouldn't find out. She'd have so many questions and they mostly be about him dating the dentist that just 2 days ago he was afraid of.

Rachel was still at NYADA when he got home. He was glad, it gave him time to get ready without her asking questions. He put on something every fashionable, hopefully Blaine wouldn't think it was too much.

Kurt finished getting ready at 5, Blaine was going to pick him up in an hour. He wondered if Blaine would text him, asking where he lived.

Rachel just got home, which Kurt didn't know. As she walked in, heard his phone go off. She picked it up, and saw the text was from a, 'Blaine Anderson'. She didn't know who that was so, she looked at the text. It read, 'Kurt where do you live?'

Rachel texted him back, 'Apartment, 307 in Bush wick.' And put the phone down. But then got a text instantly back from Blaine saying, 'Great, see you in an hour. Can't wait :)'

Rachel was then curious. And was about to get to the bottom of this. "Kurt!" She yelled and Kurt came out of his room, to the room she was in. He had no idea on what he was walking into.

"Hey Rachel, I didn't know you were home. What's up?" Kurt said and then Rachel picked up his phone.

"Who's Blaine? And what are doing with him in an hour?" Rachel asked and Kurt couldn't believe he left his phone there. And that Rachel read his messages.

"Why are you going through my phone?" Kurt asked her in a dry tone.

"It kept beeping, because Blaine is texting you, asking where live and that he is looking forward to tonight." Rachel said and Kurt thought it was a good idea to sit down. This was probably going to take an hour.

"Now, who's Blaine?" Rachel repeated. Kurt was afraid of this happening her finding out about Blaine and him going out with him.

Kurt sighed before answering. "He's my dentist.' Kurt told her, but that only confused her more. He hated the dentist more than anything so it didn't make any sense to her to why he was going to see him again tonight.

"And what are doing with him tonight?" Rachel asked him. "Did that filling require a follow up appointment after hours?" Rachel said, laughing.

"We are going to the movies, on a date." Kurt told her and Rachel's eyes went wide. She didn't think she heard right, but she did.

"Kurt just two days ago you hated the mentioning of the dentist and now you're dating one?" Rachel said. She was against this, or least was confused. Which Kurt suspected.

"Well, he did kiss me. And I kissed him back. Both times I went to him, actually.' Kurt added and Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can't believe what I am hearing. I mean he's like what in his twenties, thirties. And you the guy who hates dentists more than anything are going out with one? It doesn't make sense to me." Rachel said, but Kurt just wanted this to end. He decided to share his opinion.

"Look Rachel! I'm an adult. I can date who I want. And you know why I have a thing with dentists." Kurt told her. "And he likes me and I like him. He's one of the first guy's who was ever been that nice to me. And kissed me."

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge I'm just confused on how this happened so fast.' Rachel said.

"It was basically love at first site. I guess it actually exists. He makes me feel special." Kurt told her and it reminded her of how Finn used to make her and how Brody does now.

"I'm happy for you." Rachel told him and they hugged.

"So, when his he coming? I'd like to meet your sexy hot dentist." Rachel asked Kurt and he laughed.

"I never said he was sexy." Kurt said. "But your right anyway, he is very sexy. The man is gorgeous and perfection.'

An hour later, there was a knock on their door and Kurt answered it. Blaine was at the door wearing a nice suit with a bow tie, which Kurt was attracted to. He was wearing his hair gelled back as usual and was carrying some flowers which were obviously for Kurt. He was the perfect gentleman.

"Hey, you look amazing." Kurt said. And Blaine smiled, he didn't think he'd get a compliment. It was proper to dress like he did on dates.

"Thank you. You look amazing, where do you find clothes like that?" Blaine asked him, admiring his fashionable outfit.

"Oh, I work at Voque. Com so you could say I have a taste for fashion." Kurt told him. "But this is something I made actually."

"Wow, that's impressive." Blaine told him and Kurt blushed. "Here, these are for you. I hope you like lilies. I couldn't find any roses." Blaine told him giving him the flowers.

"Oh, I love them, and giving your dates lilies is so original. I love it." Kurt told him as he smelled them, they were amazing. "Will you come in?' Kurt asked him and Blaine entered.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine said, introducing himself to Rachel, shaking her hand.

"I know, you're Kurt's dentist." Rachel replied back and Kurt blushed. Blaine smiled, flattered that he was talked about.

"Kurt talks about me?" Blaine asked looking at him.

"You're the only dentist he's ever talked about. And in a good way. I'm Rachel Berry by the way, Kurt's best friend and roommate.' Rachel told him.

"Oh, well I'm flattered. And it's nice to meet you Rachel.' Blaine said. "Ready to go Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

Kurt and Blaine then left the apartment and were off on their first date. Kurt was never going to forget this one. Probably because it was his first one.

_To Be Continued…..._

**What did you guys think? I'll try to get the next chapter up when I can, but I'm back in school now. :(**

**And once again, I'm sick. I swear it's like a holiday tradition or something. :|**

**And if any of you are interested, I'm starting this role playing for Glee. :)**

**If you're interested, here's the link. :)**

** forum/The-World-Of-Glee/125374/**

**You can tell me what characters you want by commenting in the characters topic or PMing me. (You can have 1- 3 characters) And if there are any questions reguarding it, ask in the question topic or PM me :)**

**Hope you liked this and I'll update when I can . And check out the forum :) **

**And Please Favorite Follow and Review :) Thank you :)**


	5. The Popcorn Incident

**Hey, here's next chapter :) Hope you guys like it.**

**Here's Kurt and Blaine on their actual date :) Yay!**

**Anyway, I'm not sure What I'll do for next chapter so, it could be a while until I think of something. If you have ideas let me know ;)**

**Anyway, Enjoy :)**

_Previously On 'Klaine Dentist'…._

"_Are you ready to go Kurt?" Blaine asked him and Kurt nodded, also replying, 'yes'. Kurt and Blaine then left the apartment. Kurt was never going to forget this date. Probably because it was his first._

Blaine and Kurt went down to the parking lot, where his car was. He drove a navy blue Lexus. It seemed new because everything was in perfect condition. Kurt thought it was really nice car, he attempted to comment on how perfect it looked. "Wow." Was the only thing Kurt managed to say. _'Stupid!' _Kurt thought. Couldn't he say something better.

"Yeah, It's new. I bought it last week." Blaine told Kurt. "Do you like it?" Blaine asked him and Kurt nodded. Blaine then opened the door to the passenger seat of the car for Kurt, like any gentleman would. Once Kurt got in, Blaine closed the door and made his way to the other side of the car, so he get through the driver's door.

Once he got in the seat, he closed and locked the doors of the car. He put his car key in ignition and turned it. The car's engine started and Blaine began to back out of the parking lot. Once they were on the road, Kurt thought it was mandatory to start a conversation.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Kurt asked him. Blaine smiled, "I thought you'd pick." Blaine said and Kurt thought for a moment. It was hard, there were a lot of great movies out right now. "Well, not the Hobbit or Le Miz." Kurt said and Blaine was surprised. He thought Kurt would have been a guy who liked musicals and fantasy movies like, 'The Hobbit."

"You don't like them?" Blaine asked and Kurt laughed slightly. "No. Le Miz is one of my favorites, and I love Lord of the Rings, so I'm sure 'The Hobbit', but there's no double feature." Kurt explained and Blaine laughed. He thought Kurt was very smart with that analysis. "I like how you think Kurt. Then what should we see?" Blaine asked, but Kurt didn't know.

"Honestly, I don't know. I probably should have thought this through when I suggested going to the movies." Kurt said. Blaine didn't care, he liked that it had started a long conversation. "It's okay, It's giving us something to talk about." Blaine said.

"Uh, how about we see the 'Guilt Trip'? The one with Seth Rogen and Barbra Streisand." Blaine suggested and Kurt instantly perked up. He forgot about that movie, he loved that idea. He absolutely loved Barbra Streisand as much as Rachel did. She was the greatest star after all.

"YES!" Kurt blurted out, which Blaine did not expect. "Sorry, you could say I'm a Barbra Streisand fan." Kurt told him and Blaine nodded. He gave a slight, silent chuckle as well. "Yeah. I love her too. She was hilarious in 'Meet the Parents'" Blaine said and Kurt agreed. He loved that one, but he preferred the sequel.

"And let's not forget about the sequel.' Kurt said and they laughed. They were on the same page. Kurt thought this car ride was going to be reckless and nerve wrecking. But it wasn't he was having a lot of fun talking about Barbra Streisand with Blaine. Finally, he found a guy who was around his age who loved her as much as he did.

5 minutes later, they arrived at the theaters and they went inside. Blaine purchased the tickets. Kurt insisted on buying the snacks, but Blaine told him he was paying for the first date. He was the one who asked Kurt out after all. Blaine bought then a large popcorn, 2 cokes and a bag of sour patch kids to share. Kurt loved them, they were his favorite. Weird enough they were Blaine's as well.

They sat down in the theater, and it was an empty one. I guess they get a theater all to them selves. Through out the whole movie they kept laughing at all interactions that Barbra's character had with anyone. They were half way through the movie, Kurt accidently took a bite of a popcorn kernel, instead of a piece of popcorn. "Ow!" Kurt yelled, as he felt the pain from his tooth after he bite the kernel.

"Kurt, are you okay? Did you bite a kernel?" Blaine asked him and Kurt nodded, and then replied. "Yeah, how did you know that?" Kurt asked him. Blaine laughed, it was like Kurt had forgotten he was a dentist already.

"Kurt, I'm a dentist. These things have happened a lot over the years. Even to my friends in college." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded. "I Better take you to the office, to take a look." Blaine said, but Kurt wasn't up for that. He'd never be up for another dentist appointment, and just because of eating popcorn.

"No! I'm okay." Kurt insisted, but Blaine wasn't falling for it. He'd known Kurt long enough to know it was something. And to know how Kurt was with going to the dentist. "Kurt, I've known you for a month now. I know you don't really like dentist appointments, but come on. I have to check it out. It could be something serious." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded.

Blaine helped Kurt up. They exited the theater quickly and they got in Blaine's car. Blaine started the engine and exited the parking lot of the theater. When the were on the road, Blaine noticed Kurt's leg shaking. He also saw his face and it showed nothing, but fear and worry. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's leg and attempted to comfort him. "Don't be scared, you'll be fine." Blaine told him.

Kurt knew he was, but he was still scared. It still hurt and no matter what, he always got nervous when a dentist had to work on him. It's always been that way, but it least it was just him and Blaine. That made him feel a little better.

They arrived at the office 10 minutes later. Blaine opened the door for Kurt and closed it once Kurt got out. He unlocked the doors to the office, and they went inside. Kurt followed Blaine back into the closest examination room.

"Okay, Kurt, take a seat for me.' Blaine said as he turned on the lights on in the examination room. As he went to grabbed the tools and to wash his hands. Kurt nervously sat in the chair. After washed his hands and put on a pair of gloves, he rolled the tray of tools closer to Kurt's chair.

Blaine then sat on his stool. Kurt began staring at the tools once the tray was pushed closer to him. Blaine noticed, as soon as he sat on his stool. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and smiled at him. When Kurt felt his hand he looked up and smiled back at Blaine. He took a deep breath as Blaine put a bib around his neck.

"Relax, I'm going to do anything to it yet." Blaine told him as he then took his hand off Kurt's shoulder. "I know," Kurt replied. "But, I'll always be like this when I'm here." Blaine nodded. He really liked Kurt, more than he ever felt about anyone and he just wanted him, not to be scared. Even though he found it adorable and occasionally sexy.

He then laid Kurt's chair back, and turned on the overhead light. He then positioned directly over Kurt's mouth. "Now, I'm just going to examine it, okay?' Blaine asked him, in an attempt of making Kurt more comfortable. Kurt nodded. "Okay, open wide." Blaine said as he held his mirror and explorer below Kurt's lower lip.

Kurt opened his mouth wide for Blaine. He first checked the left said of his mouth, and he wasn't able to find anything. He assumed it was on the other side, mostly because it was the side Kurt usually chewed on. He checked the other side first just to make sure there weren't any other issues. He moved on to the other side of Kurt's mouth and found the tooth. When Kurt bit the kernel, it broke his tooth. It was exposing the nerve of tooth, so it was causing him massive discomfort.

"Alright, the kernel fractured your tooth. It's the one I've filled twice for you. It's exposing the nerve of tooth, also known as the pulp." Blaine told him. "It's the center of the tooth." Blaine added when he saw the Kurt didn't know what the pulp was. "Oh, what do you have to do?" Kurt asked, and his stomach turned of the thought.

"I'm afraid, you'll need a root canal.' Blaine told him, and Kurt felt like he just lost it. He felt like he should have been panicking. He has heard that root canals are the most painful procedures, you could have done at the dentist. Blaine saw the fear plainly on Kurt's face, his eyes showed nothing, but fear.

"Don't worry, you won't feel anything except for the shots of Novocain I have to give you." Blaine told him, and Kurt felt a little better. However, he then realized Blaine said, '_shots _of Novocain'.

"Wait? I have to have more than one shot?" Kurt asked, with much worry in his voice. He could barley handle one shot to begin with. "Yes, for a root canal 2-3 shots are mandatory," Blaine told him and Kurt's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'll only give you two, since there's no infection, this will only take about an hour, an hour and a half at most." Blaine told him. Kurt was glad he didn't three.

When Blaine finished preparing the shots for Kurt, he sat back down on his stool. He picked up the first needle and titled Kurt's head closer to him. "Okay, open for me." Blaine told him and Kurt did so. "First one." Blaine said as he administered the first shot.

Kurt closed his eyes, when he felt the pain of the needle enter his tooth. But relaxed when the pain eased after 5 seconds. "Okay, second one." Blaine said as he picked up the second needle. Kurt opened his mouth again, and Blaine gave him the second shot. This one was injected into his gums to make his entire mouth numb as the first one numbed his tooth for the procedure.

They waited a couple of minutes for the Novocain to take affect. "Is your mouth numb?" Blaine asked Kurt and he nodded. He wanted to make sure he was numb before they started so Kurt wouldn't feel anything. "Alright. Good." Blaine as he picked up the tool he needed. When Kurt saw it, he tensed up.

"Don't worry Kurt, it won't hurt." Blaine told him and Kurt relaxed. "First I have to take out your filling." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded. "Open wide." Blaine instructed and Kurt complied.

Blaine then took out Kurt's filling, it only took about 5 minutes. Blaine then grabbed the drill from the tray of tools. "Okay, now I have to drill your tooth." Blaine told him and Kurt then opened his mouth once more. The sound was making Kurt nervous, he could smell his tooth being drilled, and it made him sick. And with the sound, was a little much for him.

Kurt then shot his hand up and Blaine stopped what he was doing. "Kurt, are you okay? Is it hurting?" Blaine asked him and he shook his head. Blaine was relieved, it scared him that the Novocain wore off, after 10 minutes. "Sorry, the sound of the drill made me nervous, and the smell was kind of making me sick." Kurt told him and Blaine nodded.

Blaine didn't like the smell either, but he was the dentist after all. There was drilling involved. "I understand. Do you need another minute?" Blaine asked, but Kurt shook his head. He knew the sooner he let Blaine continue, the sooner he'd be done.

Kurt laid back again and opened his mouth once again and Blaine finished drilling. Kurt was glad, he was done. "Alright, now I going to put bleach inside the tooth, so it'll kill all the bacteria." Blaine told him and Kurt felt uneasy about having bleach in his mouth.

"Uh, is that safe? I mean isn't that a toxic chemical?" Kurt asked and Blaine could understand Kurt's worry. "Don't it's only a few drops and I'll leave in there for a minute." Blaine told him.

"Open wide." Blaine said and Kurt complied. Blaine put the bleach into the tooth and Kurt had to keep completely still, with his mouth open. He could smell the bleach, luckily he couldn't feel anything.

A minute later, Blaine sprayed some water in Kurt's mouth and he had him spit it into the sink near his chair. "Now, I'm going to remove the pulp." Blaine told him. Kurt opened his mouth once more without hesitation.

It took Blaine about 20 minutes to remove it. "Alright, you're done. You'll have to come back tomorrow for me to seal it, okay?" Blaine told him and Kurt nodded.

"And next time, I could put you under anesthesia." Blaine said, but Kurt was taking chances on that unless he needed his wisdom teeth out.

"No! I'm not reliving sophomore year, when people had Britney Spears fantasies." Kurt said and Blaine the became curious. He never heard of that.

"What?" Blaine asked. "Oh, a few years ago this dentist came and worked on some of people in my Glee club and… well it's a long story." Kurt told him.

"I guess we'll have something to talk about on our next date." Blaine told him and Kurt instantly perked up with excitement. "You'd take me on another date?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, I really like you Kurt, I'd like to get to know you. You can't really do that at a movie. How about we go out to dinner?" Blaine said.

Kurt liked the dinner idea. He'd never ignore something when there's free food involved. "Okay, how about Friday?" Kurt asked and Blaine agreed to it. It was in three says, it'll give him time after the sealing.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Blaine said as he helped Kurt out of the chair. The drive back to Kurt's apartment took about 15 minutes. Kurt was exhausted, he nearly fell asleep in the car. He'd had a long day, Work, Planning, Outfits, Fight with Rachel, Date, root canal, what was next? He couldn't wait to get to his bed.

Blaine helped him out of the car. Kurt had a bag of ice tapped to his face because the Novocain was starting to wear off. The pain would last for a few hours. He was probably going to be soar the next morning as well. Blaine knocked on the door of his apartment and Rachel answered the door.

She was speechless when she saw Kurt. "Kurt, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Popcorn kernel, root canal, don't ask." Kurt told her and she helped him inside. She said 'thank you' to Blaine for bringing home. "I'll see you tomorrow Kurt." Blaine said as he left the apartment.

Rachel then helped Kurt to his room. "You going on another date with him tomorrow?" Rachel asked him.

"No, I'm getting my tooth sealed tomorrow. We're going on another Friday." Kurt correctly and Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed as she helped him in bed.

"Thanks Rachel." Kurt said to her. And that was the last thing he could remember before he fell asleep.

**What did you guys think? Another long one ;)**

**Hope you liked it, just to let you know. I've never had this procedure done (Thank god… lol) my dad has and he told me what happens during it.**

**So, all those steps and such are true. Anyway, I have one more idea now :) but if you have any, you can inbox me :)**

**Hope you liked this, I'll try to get my updates posted tomorrow :) But Peoples Choice Awards are tomorrow ;) YAY! I hope Chris wins! :D**

**So I'll try to get them up, I don't know if I'll be able to post Monday or Tuesday because I have a lot of work to make up because I missed school Thursday and Friday :(**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow, Review and Check out Forum ;) Thanks**


	6. Sealing

**Hey guys, here's next chapter. I'm trying to get a couple of updates done before Tuesday. ;)**

**I'll be back in school so I will have a lot to do, counting if I'm better by then. But know I've officially the flu for a week, hopefully it'll be over soon! **

**Anyway, Kurt goes back to get his tooth sealed and him and Blaine have a conversation about their next date and Kurt's phobia. Him talking about it just dawned on me….**

**I'll probably have the next chapter of 'The Adventures Of Klaine' up soon. And I'm also working on Updates for 'Glee Meets Dr. Blaine Anderson', 'No Tears And No Fears', and 'Save Me'. Hopefully they will be up soon.**

**And their dinner date will be next chapter… :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

The next morning, Kurt woke up at 9 A.M. and his tooth was really soar. He was sure that ice wasn't going to help. He started groaning because it hurt. Rachel was up and heard him and was worried. She might have been the slightest bit annoyed with it.

She then walked into his room and felt bad. He looked restless and he seemed like he was in a lot of pain. And he was, it really hurt. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked and then wanted to take it back. _'Of course he's not okay. He just had a root canal and with the land on his face, yeah he was pain.' _Rachel thought.

"Not really. It really hurts." Kurt told her and then it dawned on her that she could get him some pain killers. They could help. "Do you want me to get you some painkillers? I'm sure the pharmacy has some." Rachel said and Kurt smiled. "Thanks Rachel," Kurt replied, "I have to call Isabelle and… ow… tell her I can't come in."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Rachel said and then left the apartment. Kurt then grabbed his cell phone and dialed Isabelle's number. "Hello? Kurt?" Isabelle's voice said when she answered the phone. "Yeah, I can't come in today." He replied.

"Oh, what's wrong? You don't sound okay." She asked him. She worried, because he seemed okay yesterday. "Yeah, I just a root canal, and I'm in a lot of pain." Kurt explained and Isabelle then completely understood. "Oh, I hope you feel better soon. Anyway how was the date?" She asked, she wanted to know about the date with his dentist.

"Thanks, and it went okay, until I had to be rushed over to the dentist's office for a root canal." Kurt told her and she laughed. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, root canals are pretty painful." She said. "I know, it's especially hard for the dental phobic's like me." Kurt added.

"I didn't know you were one." She said and Kurt began to get into the conversation like it was one of his old high school friends like Tina or Mercedes. "Yeah, I hate going to the dentist." Kurt said and Isabelle replied, "And you are dating one, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, he was expecting that reply from her. He would expect it from everyone. "Yeah, enhance how conversation yesterday." Kurt said, but then a thought dawned on Isabelle, probably something that dawned on most people. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why do you hate dentists so much?" She asked him.

Kurt had heard that from a lot of people. Usually from his family because they all knew about it. "Um, I really don't want to talk about it." Kurt told her and she understood. "Alright, hope you feel better." Isabelle said and then hung up the phone.

Once Kurt wasn't distracted, the pain began to kick in again. He wanted to know if there was anything he could do in the mean time before Rachel got back if there was anything he could do to make the pain ease. So he called his father, Burt. "Hello? Kurt, is something wrong?" Was the first thing Kurt heard Burt say when he answered the phone.

"Yeah, I needed to ask you something." Kurt said and Burt began to listen to Kurt's question. "Well, would you by any chance know how to relieve pain from a tooth after a root canal procedure?" Kurt asked and Burt was wondering why Kurt would be asking him. "Um, why? Did you have a root canal done?" Burt asked and Kurt told him that he did.

"Oh, well the best thing I can tell you is get pain killers because I'm not exactly sure. I've never had one." Burt said and Kurt figured he might as well talk to pass the time until Rachel got back. "Anyway, why did you need one done in the first place?" He asked.

"Uhh, I was at the movies last night and I kind of accidently bit a popcorn kernel and fractured my tooth. Luckily I ran into my dentist. The one you forced me to see." Kurt explained and Burt was glad when he caught up.

"So, you like him? Are you over your phobia?" He asked him. Kurt was hoping he wouldn't ask that question. "Yes, I like him. But no, still have the phobia." Kurt told him and Burt figured that. "Alright, I got to go buddy, so talk to you later." Burt told him and then hung up before Kurt could.

Then got a text from Blaine. It read, _'I'll pick you up around 2, so we can get the sealing over with, okay?' _Kurt smiled and then replied back saying, _'yes'. _Then as he replied, Rachel returned with the painkillers.

He took them right away, and they luckily started working right away. Much to Kurt's relief. "Better?" Rachel asked, seeing that Kurt didn't look like he was in much pain. "Much, thanks Rachel." Kurt told her. And she nodded, she was probably as happy as he was that the pain stopped.

Then about a couple of hours later, Kurt began to get ready for Blaine to come get him. He wasn't excited about going back to the dentist, but at least he could see Blaine and maybe the pain would stop.

It took about 15 minutes for him to get ready. He didn't want to wear anything too fancy, he wasn't really up for it. Blaine arrived at the apartment at 1:45. When he got there Kurt answered the door.

"Hey, you ready?" Blaine asked as soon as he saw Kurt.

"I guess," Kurt said and then Rachel walked into the room and saw Blaine. "Hi, Blaine." She said and Blaine said 'hi' to her back.

"Come on Kurt." He said and they both left the apartment and headed down to the parking lot. Blaine drove in his Lexus again, which Kurt really liked. "So you seemed pretty tired last night," Blaine said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, and this morning. My tooth was really soar." Kurt told him and Blaine nodded. He knew that after a root canal, the patient's tooth will tend to be soar the next day. "Oh, yeah, It's a normal side effect, are you okay now?" He told him. "Yeah, Rachel gave me a few painkillers." Kurt told Blaine.

"Okay, good. And after the procedure I'll give you some more. Your tooth will probably be soar after the procedure." Blaine told him. Kurt expected that, but he began to get nervous again about the procedure. He didn't know what to expect and he really hated dentist appointments so there was a lot of fear in that. Blaine noticed and knew what to do.

"Don't worry, I promise the sealing is nothing to be afraid of. It doesn't hurt at all, it doesn't require any drills, or Novocain. So, you don't have anything to worry about it." Blaine told him and Kurt felt a little better. "What do you do, anyway? I just don't know what to expect." Kurt told him.

"I understand. And I'll tell you when we get there, we'll be there in like a minute okay?" Blaine told him and Kurt nodded. He felt better about the procedure, but was still nervous. But was glad he had Blaine doing it, he was the only dentist he trusts.

They got to the clinic a minute later. Blaine and Kurt went in and Kurt followed him back to an examination room. "Alright, take a seat. I'll be ready in a second." Blaine told him and Kurt nervously sat in the patients chair. Blaine washed his hands and slipped a pair of gloves on. He sat on his stool and rolled closer to Kurt.

He pulled the tool tray slightly closer. And as Blaine put a bib around Kurt's neck, he realized that Kurt was still pretty uneasy about the sealing. "Relax, you won't feel a thing. It won't hurt one bit. Promise." Blaine told him and Kurt's fear subsided slightly.

Blaine then reclined Kurt's chair and turned on the over light. Kurt then took a deep breath as Blaine grabbed his tools and held them near Kurt's mouth. "Alright, now it's pretty simple. I just have to fill your tooth. It's a special kind of filling, instead of metal, it's plastic." Blaine told him and Kurt relaxed better.

"You okay?" Blaine asked him and Kurt nodded. "Alright, open wide." Blaine instructed and Kurt complied. And Blaine began to fill Kurt's root canal. "I'm all most done Kurt, you are doing great." Blaine told him and then 5 minutes later, he finished filling the tooth.

"Okay, now I'm going to test your bite." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded. "Alright, bite down for me." Blaine instructed and Kurt complied. "Alright, bite down for me again, just done bite me." Blaine joked, and Kurt did again.

"Is it comfortable Kurt?" Blaine asked him and he nodded. Blaine then retracted his tools and put them on the tray. "Alright, you are done." Blaine told him and he was relieved. Blaine then raised Kurt's chair and turned off the light, "Before you go, I'd like to talk to you." Blaine said.

"First of all, it's about our date on Friday." Blaine started to say and Kurt frowned thinking that he wasn't going to be able to go. "Where should we go?" Blaine asked him and Kurt smiled. He was glad his first thought was wrong. "Uhh, I don't know. Maybe we could go to that pizza place?" Kurt suggested and Blaine liked the idea.

"Sounds good." Blaine said. "And second of all, why are you so afraid of the dentist, Kurt?" Blaine asked him, which Kurt was prepared for. He never expected a dentist to ask him that, but Blaine did care.

"I mean, ever since your first visit, you've been terrified, and I'm not saying there isn't anything wrong with being nervous. But you and I both know you don't like the dentist, nobody really does, but I just like to know why you are so afraid." Blaine tried to explain.

"Did I explain that well enough?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, and I'm not usually comfortable talking about it. But I guess I could." Kurt started.

"I just want to help you Kurt, and I don't want you to be afraid all the time." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. "Well, it started when I was younger. I was about 6, I had a bad experience when I was younger." Kurt said.

"Oh, and what happened? Do you remember it?" Blaine asked him. And Kurt nodded, "Yeah. Well, I don't know what I had to go in for exactly. Maybe I needed a tooth taken out, but I remember I wasn't given any Novocain or any of that stuff. And there was a lot of pain." Kurt explained.

Blaine then noticed that the memory must have been a lot for Kurt to remember. It must have been painful. "It's okay, you don't have to keep thinking about it if you don't want to." Blaine said and then saw a tear escape Kurt's eye.

"It was a lot for a 6 year old to go to. And I never wanted to feel that pain again, so I didn't go. For a couple of years till' my dad forced to go, and it went on for every other year until I was about 16." Kurt added.

"Did your dad or mom or anyone try to help you?" My mom tried for a little, but died by the time I was eight. And my dad did too, but he couldn't convince me. And my sister did try going with me. But it didn't really help as much." Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"I understand Kurt. I'm sorry, I just wanted to know." Blaine said, feeling bad for making him think about it. It was probably a memory nobody would ever want to think about. "It's okay, I was going to have to talk about it sometime." Kurt said.

"Yeah, don't worry. If you ever have any problems, you can come to me and I'll help you. And I'll help you with your phobia, and maybe one day you'll get over it." Blaine told him and he smiled. "Thanks," Kurt said.

Blaine then helped Kurt up and handed him a thing of painkillers. "And remember your tooth will be soar for a few days, so take the pills. Try to chew on the other side of your mouth and I'll see you Friday." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded.

"You're going to drive me home right?" Kurt asked and Blaine laughed, almost forgetting that he drove Kurt here and he didn't have another way home.

"Yeah, come on." Blaine said. "Are you okay?" He asked Kurt and he said he was. Blaine then drove Kurt home and he was just happy that he had Blaine.

**What did you guys think? Next chapter will be the date :)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one. It took me a while to write this, it's long.**

**And I'm happy, if I haven't said this before, Chris won peoples choice 2013 and I'm like so happy. Yeah, I voted 300 times for him, so yeah. There's a lot right there. Lol**

**Also, for those who read, 'Glee Meets Dr. Blaine Anderson' I'm working on that, ;)**

**Hope you liked this chapter, please Favorite, Follow, Favorite and join my Glee RP forum :) Thank you. **


	7. Perfect Date

**Hey guys, I finally updated. Sorry it took so long.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

Friday finally came and Kurt was excited for the date. The pain from his procedure had finally wore off. Which was good considering he wanted to have a good date with Blaine, without him in pain.

He was also nervous about going out with him again because every time he did, it ended with Kurt ending up in the dentist chair. He just wanted to get through one date without having have another appointment.

Not that he didn't like Blaine, he loved him and he was the best dentist he had ever had. He was especially nice when he came in for his first visit, he was horribly terrified, but Blaine helped him more than anyone one else was able to.

And he has continued to help him, and Kurt knew he'd was going to try and help him even more now that he knew about Kurt's phobia.

Kurt really liked Blaine, but he preferred him as his boyfriend, rather than his dentist. He just wanted to get through one date with Blaine without it ending with him needing another dentist appointment.

And he was sure that Blaine wouldn't want to waste time fixing his teeth again, he was surprised he still wanted to go out with him. But Kurt was glad he was, and he was determined to get through the date without injuring himself, orally that is.

He had to go to work that morning so he was up really early. He wound up working on article for the website and it took him about 2 hours to finish it until Isabelle walked into his office. "Kurt, you came in today!" She said, obviously surprised to see Kurt. She figured he would have been out a lot longer considering how he sounded on the phone 2 days ago. Kurt laughed when she said that, and then turned over to him after putting is work aside.

She then took a seat in a chair in front of his desk. "Funny, yes I did." Kurt said and Isabelle smiled. "So, how are you? Anymore pain?" Isabelle asked, probably concerned that he came to work even though he was in pain. Kurt knew she was worried, but he honestly was fine.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I took some pain killers and they work wonders. But I way better now." Kurt told her and she was happy he was better. "So, are you still seeing your dentist?" Isabelle asked and Kurt nodded. "Yes, we are actually going out tonight." Kurt told her and her eyes widened with excitement for him.

"Really? That's great. You must really like him." Isabelle said. Kurt smiled and nodded once again. "Yeah, I think he really likes me too!" Kurt practically screeched. "Well, he'd be an idiot not to like you." Isabelle added and Kurt smiled and he swore he started to blush, luckily Isabelle didn't notice.

"So what are you two planning to do tonight?" Isabelle asked and Kurt began to feel like he was back in high school, chatting with one of his girl friends. "Well, we are going out for pizza. But I honestly could care less, I just want to make it through the date without ending up in the dentist chair." Kurt told her.

"Wait, so you had your root canal done when you were in the middle of your date?" Isabelle asked and Kurt nodded. "I only made it through half the movie before I had to be rushed to the dentist's office. So, I technically wouldn't call it a first date." Kurt said and Isabelle sighed.

"Don't worry, even if does, at least it's your boyfriend." Isabelle said and Kurt knew she had a point. But he didn't want every date with Blaine to end up back at the office, if so, they might as well just have them there.

"Yeah, I know, but I'd at least like to finish one date with him. I really like him. I mean last one he basically had to carry me into my apartment, because I was so exhausted and tired from all that dental junk." Kurt said and Isabelle knew what his real issue was with it.

"Kurt, it's okay. I'm sure you'll be okay, and these things just happen. And I know it's hard, especially for you, with dealing with your phobia with dentists. But these things happen to many people, so don't stress yourself out about it so much." Isabelle stated and Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I guess you're right." Kurt replied as Isabelle got up from the chair she was sitting on. Then she left the room and Kurt continued back onto his work. But then he heard his phone go off, indicating that he had received a text. He hoped it was from Blaine, anytime he got a text from him, Kurt would instantly smile and would be happy.

And fair enough, he checked his phone and it was from Blaine and Kurt smiled big. As he opened the text and read it. It read, _"Hey Kurt, I'll pick you up around 5? Should I pick you up at the apartment again, or do I pick you up from work?' _Kurt smiled and thought for a moment.

He thought if Blaine picked him up from work, Isabelle would get to meet Blaine and he was sure that she was going to want to meet him. So, he then replied back to Blaine saying, _'Uh, could you pick me up from work?'_

And then a few seconds later he received a message from Blaine again. It read, _'Of course, where do you work?' _And Kurt quickly replied, _'I work at Vogue. Com._'

And received another text 2 minutes later. _'Okay, I'll be there at 5, I'll let you know when I'm on my way. Can't wait for tonight!' _Kurt smiled and then put his phone back on the desk and proceeded back to his work.

The rest of the day was very slow, at least it was for Kurt, it just dragged on and it felt like it was never going to end. He just wanted it to be five so Blaine could pick him up and they could be on their date.

It was 4:45 when Kurt got another text from Blaine saying that he was on his way and butterflies began to form in his stomach, but it was mostly because he was so excited. Kurt had finished his work at 4:30 and decided just to sit there and wait until Blaine arrived.

He ended just going on the computer until Blaine got there. He went to reception first and asked where Kurt Hummel was and the receptionist told him he was in his office. When he found Kurt's.

He knocked on the door and Kurt looked up and once he saw that amazing hair, he smiled with much joy in it. "So are you ready to go?" Blaine asked him and Kurt nodded, picking up his bag and walking over to Blaine.

They walked out of his office and as they were walking over to the elevator, they ran into Isabelle, which Kurt was glad they did. "Oh, Kurt, is this the dentist you're dating?" Isabelle asked and this time Kurt really did blush.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. I guess Kurt talks about me quite a lot." Blaine said, shaking her hand. "Yes, and just by looking at you, I'd say Kurt has good taste in men, and dentists." She joked and they all laughed.

"Actually my dad has good taste in dentists, as for me it is just men." Kurt also joked and Blaine laughed.

"Kurt, you come with humor tonight? Maybe you should have sealings done more often." Blaine joked, but Kurt didn't laugh. He just looked down, he was just reminded how much he had to be careful when eating so he didn't hurt himself. Blaine noticed.

"Kurt, I'm just kidding. Don't worry, no appointments tonight." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled once again. "Well, it was nice meeting, but Kurt and I better go." Blaine said and they got into the elevator and left. "You okay?" Blaine asked him and Kurt nodded.

They got into Blaine's car and the drive to the pizza place took about 10 minutes. They got to their table, and ordered right away. Blaine order a large, pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and bacon. Then they were left alone and they began to talk.

"So, what should we talk about?" Kurt asked Blaine, he wasn't good with being social, especially if he was on a date with someone he really liked.

"Well, first I have to ask you, about your tooth. Any more pain?" Blaine asked. "No, it was really soar yesterday, but the painkillers helped wonders." Kurt told him and Blaine smiled.

"Well, that's good and now I'd like to hear more about that Britney Spears thing that happened back in high school." Blaine said and Kurt laughed. He hadn't talked about that in a long time.

"Well, it started when this dentist came in to talk to our Glee club about oral hygiene. He gave us these tablets and if our teeth turned blue, we'd have to schedule an appointment. I was terrified I was going to turn blue, luckily I didn't. I was so relieved. There were only 3 people who turned blue, Rachel, Brittany, & Artie." Kurt started and Blaine injected.

"Rachel? The one that lives with you?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Anyway, Brittany ended up having cavities in every single tooth." Kurt continued, but Blaine cut him off.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Anyway, she was up under anesthesia and ended up having Britney Spears fantasy of 'I'm A Slave 4 U' video. Artie and Rachel pretty much went the same way, only in Artie's, it was 'Stronger', and Rachel's was, 'Hit Me Baby, One More Time'." Kurt told him.

And Blaine was amused. "Well, that sounds pretty interesting." Blaine said and Kurt nodded and then their pizza arrived at their table. They ate the pizza, Kurt ended up only eating one, because he didn't want to risk the chance of him hurting himself.

Blaine had a couple and when he saw Kurt wasn't eating, he became concerned, but he didn't say anything. He hoped that Kurt would say something soon enough.

Once they finished, Blaine took the left over slices and he paid for the dinner. They left the restaurant and went back to Bush wick, where Kurt lived. Blaine wanted to know why Kurt didn't eat much and why he was acting a little strange.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Is your tooth hurting?" Blaine asked him and Kurt gave him a confused look, he already said his tooth wasn't soar anymore.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Kurt asked. "Well, you barley ate any pizza and you very silent in the car." Blaine listed and Kurt nodded. "No, it's not my tooth. I just wanted to get through this date without ruining it." Kurt said and Blaine had no idea what he was talking about.

"What? You never ruin our dates." Blaine told him, but Kurt was hesitant. "But our last date, we didn't get to finish the movie, we basically spent it with me in the dentist chair and you fixing my tooth, for the who knows time this month."

Kurt told him and Blaine then knew what he meant. "Kurt, I don't care if that happens. I promise it won't ruin the date. To me, it's a date, as long as I'm here with you." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled.

And then Blaine put his hand on the back of his head and leaned in to kiss him. It was amazing, it was an amazing kiss Kurt had received. It last for a few seconds, even though, frankly Kurt didn't want it to end. "I like being with you too." Kurt said. "Even if it means being with you as your patient." Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt in his eyes.

"Good, and remember, you don't have to be scared. Nothing bad will ever happen to you at the dentist again, I promise." Blaine told him. "I will never let anything hurt you like that, especially when I do my job, my job is to help you." Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"Okay." Kurt said. "So, if you ever have a problem, you'll call me and get an appointment with me right away, even if you're scared?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"On one condition, I get to have those leftovers." Kurt said and Blaine gave him the rest of the pizza and Kurt was glad he had some more food. "I promise." Kurt told him and they kissed once more, with their lips caressing each others.

"And Kurt, if you're scared, you know I'll help you like I always do, right?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Good, you are going to get over your fear." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt one more time, but this time on his cheek before he left him.

Kurt was then happy that the date went very well.

**So what did you guys think? Well, I hope you did…**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in like forever, but last week school took over my whole schedule and I didn't have time to write, especially on Thursday when Glee was on. :)**

**Anyway, I'll try to post during this week. Hopefully, I'll update either 'The New Normal' or 'Save Me' next. And if you haven't read those, check them out.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I'll work on next chapter for this story, probably when I update everything else.**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :) Thank you**


	8. Changes

Last night was amazing. Kurt loved it, he couldn't had wished for it to go a different way.

Kurt was exceptionally happy that he didn't end up back in Blaine's office.

And talking to him was really fun, he finally knew what love felt like.

He couldn't forget about their kiss, it was probably best part of the night; and the best moment of Kurt's life.

He was happy, Rachel had never seen him so happy. Kurt was definitely in love.

He had remember seeing Blaine almost every day that week. He was happy to see Blaine everyday, but seeing Blaine was about to get a lot harder.

It was time for Kurt to start going to NYADA. And he had to continue working his job, or he and Rachel would have more trouble getting by on their own.

Blaine was happy for him getting into the school of his dreams, but was sad that he'd most likely only see Kurt on weekends and appointments.

_Last night..._

Kurt and Blaine were out again. Blaine came over to Kurt's apartment and they watched a movie.

Kurt had planned on telling Blaine about NYADA, but didn't know how until it came up.

"This was fun, do you want to go out again tomorrow?" Blaine asked him. Kurt's eyes widened and at that moment he knew he had to tell Blaine.

"I'd love to, but I can't." Kurt said and Blaine frowned. "Why?" Blaine asked him.

"Remember when I told you I was reapplying for NYADA?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "I got in, and my first day is tomorrow." Kurt told him.

Blaine was extremely happy for him, but then realized what it meant. "That's great Kurt," Blaine said, with a smile on his face.

"You're not mad? Or upset?" Kurt asked and Blaine frowned.

"I am, but this is you're dream, and you belong in that school, you're an amazing performer." Blaine told him.

"Thanks Blaine, but how would you know? You've never seen me perform." Kurt pointed out.

"I was at the Winter Show case, Kurt. I saw you sing, 'Being Alive'. You were just incredible." Blaine told him and Kurt blushed. "I love you." Kurt said.

"I love you too." Blaine said and they kissed, it lasted 5 seconds and they both loved each other.

"And I also have work, so I won't get to see as much even then." Kurt said.

"Well, we still have the weekends." Blaine added, but honestly, that upset him a little more. He didn't know how he was going to be able to wait a whole 5 days before seeing Kurt again.

"And we can also text and talk on the phone. And we have Facebook, Twitter, and Skype." Kurt interjected and Blaine smiled.

"I like that, and you can always come in for an appointment. You're due for a check up soon." Blaine said and Kurt laughed.

"Good luck." Kurt said, and Blaine shot him a dirty look.

"Kurt, you promised you'd always go in for your appointments even if you scared." Blaine pointed out.

"I know, I was joking." Kurt said. "But it doesn't mean that I look forward too them." Blaine knew Kurt never looked forward to being in the dentist chair, but was happy Kurt was keeping his promise to go. "Tired of me already?" Blaine asked, joking.

" Shut up!" Kurt shouted at Blaine and they both laughed.

Blaine then saw Kurt frown. "Hey, its okay, the check up won't hurt and I seriously doubt you'll need another filling." Blaine told him.

But honestly, that wasn't what was making Kurt upset. "No, its not that. I'm really going to miss you." Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded, he then pulled Kurt in for a hug. "Its okay, its not forever, and we'll be okay. But I'll miss you too." Blaine told him.

"Promise?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Promise." He repeated and Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Kurt said. "I know what you're thinking Kurt, and don't worry its not for a few weeks." Blaine told him.

"I love you." Kurt said and they kissed again.

_...End of Flashback_

Today was his first day and Kurt was excited. He got there at 9 A.M. and Rachel helped him to his first class, Dance 101.

He had it with her so it was easy enough, but hated to see how Cassandra would treat him as a student.

"Alright, we have a new freshman, and even though each one kills me, the school says this class is mandatory for freshmen, so I give you our new member, Kurt Hummel." Cassandra said when she entered.

"Is that usual, or it is worse?" Kurt asked Rachel. "Nicer, she used your actual name, she must like you." She told him.

"Okay, twinkle toes, lets see what skills you have and lack." Cassandra said and Kurt nodded, turning back to Rachel.

"Well, the first name thing ended quick." Kurt whisper back to Rachel, quickly.

Kurt danced and Cassandra looked amused. "Well, you need a lot of work, but your light on your feet and your way better than your roommate swimmer." Cassandra told him.

Kurt nodded, at least it was more of an insult to Rachel than it was to him.

"its your lucky day, you the only freshman that I will refer to with their first name, so congratulations, you're very likable." Cassandra said.

Kurt smiled. "Okay other delinquents, take a lesson from Kurt here. Now stop annoying, but standing and DANCE!" She added.

The rest of class went well, Kurt really liked NYADA had an hour for lunch. That was better for him to depart to work.

Around noon, he went into work. Kurt was glad to be at work, he liked working at , but he'd rather be eating lunch, or going to see his boyfriend.

Isabelle saw him in his office and walked into it. "Kurt, I though you started NYADA today, what are doing here?" Isabelle asked.

"I did, but I'm just on lunch break." Kurt told her and she nodded. "Is there any work for me to do?" Kurt asked and she thought for a moment.

"Just make sure the website is running well and go back to school and eat." She told him. Kurt nodded. He did so and the website was perfect. He then left and went back to NYADA. He thought he might as well join a club.

He only had an interest in one. The Adam's Apples. A show choir, and Kurt thought he'd be an excuse to keep singing.

He was hesitant to join, but the leader of the choir convinced him with the apples performing 'Baby Got Back'. And Kurt found it every funny and amusing.

The performance was lead by Adam Crawford, the senior leader of the apples.

He was very sweet, but that made him miss Blaine even more.

"Hey Kurt, what's wrong, so seem unhappy. Did I say something wrong?" Adam asked.

"No, you're very nice and talented. I just miss my boyfriend. We don't get to see each other much since I started going here, and I have a job as well." Kurt explained.

Adam nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure being in the apples will be a good distraction." Adam told him.

Kurt got home around six and was completely tired. Adam was right about the apples distracting him.

They were so hard working that its hard to focus on anything else. But his evening lightened up when he got a call from Blaine.

They talked for 2 hours, Kurt told him all about, Dance class, NYADA in general, Adam's apples, and everything. Blaine did the same.

_...Earlier that day_

Blaine was in his office when someone walked in. It was one of the other assistants that worked there that worked there.

"Hey Blaine." He said.

"Hey Trent, what's up?" Blaine asked.

"You miss your boyfriend, don't you?" he asked and Blaine nodded. "Well he has school, he goes to NYADA and we both have jobs." Blaine explained.

"True, but I think I know a way you two can see each other a little more." Trent told him and Blaine perked up.

"How? Please tell me!" Blaine asked.

"Okay, I think you're going to like this idea." Trent said.

**What did you think? I hope you liked this, next chapter, I'll hopefully work on soon :)**

**I'm thinking of including Jan Nicks this story? Do you think I should? She's from my other story, 'Forbidden Love'.**

**And yes, Kurt's next appointment with Blaine will be soon ;)**

**I'm working on a manip cover for this story, I should finish it soon, hopefully…**

**I'll try to update 'Glee Meets Dr. Anderson' next, haven't updated that in a while and possible, 'We're Here'.**

**If you have any suggestions or questions about the coming up chapters, just PM me or ask me in the reviews :)**

**Anyway, Sorry it's late. My best friend and I have officially invented GLARPing. (Glee Live Action Role Playing) I was at her house and we were really bored… **

**It was interesting… Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow, and Review ;) Thank You**


	9. The Adam's Apples

It was Wednesday, it had been 3 days since Kurt had seen Blaine and it was killing him to be away from him, but NYADA kept him busy.

He had all his classes, the Adam's Apples, and he had new friends. Well, he had only one friend, minus senior Adam Crawford of course. And his Lima best friend Rachel Berry and her boyfriend, Brody Weston.

Besides him the only other friend Kurt had at NYADA was, Jan Nicks. She was a sophomore, she was in the Adam's Apples too, and they had become very close friends in the past few days.

They met up in the hallway. "Hey Kurt." Jan said and Kurt smiled at her. "Oh, hey Jamie." He said. Her real name was Jamie, but preferred to be called Jan.

"Kurt, I told you, my name is Jan." Jan corrected. "But I like Jamie. And if I remember, I will call you Jan." Kurt told her. "Thanks, did you get the message?" She asked him.

"What message?" Kurt asked, he didn't know what she was talking about. "Adam's. He called all the Adam's Apples down to the auditorium. We have to be there in 5 minutes." Jan told Kurt.

"Oh, I didn't get it. Did he call?" Kurt asked. "No, texted it like 10 minutes ago." Jan told him and Kurt pulled out his phone and it received to messages from Adam.

"Weird, maybe he forgot to e- mail you because you're new." Jan suggested and Kurt thought she had a point, but then heard his phone go off and Adam's message had finally been delivered.

"Or ,maybe it got sent late. We better go." Kurt said and Jan agreed, they got down to the auditorium to find the other apples waiting for Adam, wondering what was going on.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Jan asked one of the other female apples. "I don't know, where is Adam?" Lucy said. "I don't know, but hopefully explain what's going on." Jan told her.

"Maybe he received news about regionals or something?" Kurt suggested, but Jan shook her head. "No, he'd tell us that during rehearsal. It must be something else." Jan said.

Then a minute later Adam walked in and Jan was happy. "Finally! Adam! What's going on?" Jan asked, but Adam ignored her.

"Alright everyone, I'm sure all of you are wondering why I called all the apples down here. Well, I was meeting with Carman Tibeauox and a guest that you'll be meeting today." Adam explained.

"Who?" Asked Jan and Lucy, at the same time. That caused a few chuckles in the room.

"Well, I'd like you to meet, Dr. Blaine Anderson, DDS." Adam said and Kurt perked up. He was happy to see Blaine, Kurt was sure Blaine was happy to see him.

"Hello everyone, my name is Blaine, its an honor to meet all of you…. And it's great to see you Kurt." Blaine said, then turning to Kurt; Kurt blushed and only Jan seemed to notice.

"Kurt, who's that?" Jan whispered. "He's my boyfriend." Kurt whispered back. Adam noticed and he wanted them to listen to Blaine. "Kurt, Jan, listen." Adam said and they did. They laughed with each other before they did that.

"My name is Blaine, obviously. And I'm a dentist, and I've talked it over with the school, and I'm going to have a couple of you guys come in for exams. I'll be giving dental seminars to some classes here. It's a major problem that colleges don't sponsor this." Blaine explained.

"Is he serious?" Jan whispered to Kurt, nobody noticed that time. "Now, I'm not going to be picking a few of you guys and I might have other students from other classes go in as well, so don't think you're the only victims." Blaine said, he then chuckled.

"Now guys, I know how you feel, but the school agreed to this, so I have to, especially since I'm a student." Adam said. "So Blaine, which apples are you taking?" He asked.

"Well first of all, I'll put you on my list. And I think I'll take those two over there." Blaine said, pointing at Jan and Kurt. Then winking at Kurt.

"Oh, Kurt and Jan?" Adam questioned and Blaine nodded, replying, "And you, course of" Blaine was joking once again.

"I guess I'll see maybe some of you in classes I'm visiting and anybody I have chosen." Blaine said and left the room and everyone began chattering. This was going to be a very long week.

**I know it's short, but it's like almost 3 in the morning here…**

**AND I DECIDED TO WRITE JAN INTO THIS STORY! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this, I might have him talk to the dance class next, the one Rachel is in with Kurt ;)**

**I might edit this later to make it better or long… or whatever… but for now it remains like this. But if you guys like it then It'll stay like this :)**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :D**


	10. Kurt's Appointment (Part 1)

Kurt was still shocked from the surprise visit he got from Blaine at NYADA. But he found it strange that he was giving appointments to people there, high school and elementary school is one thing, but college?

And why only the clubs? Actually, why only two clubs? Kurt knew for fact that he only talked to The Adam's Apples and Vocal Enhancement. And why was only picking out a few people, and the ones that Kurt knew.

He talks to all the Apples and then picks Adam, Kurt and Jan to go in for exams, he thought it was weird it was only them; he wish he knew why.

Kurt passed Rachel in the hallway that day and asked her if she knew anything about it. "Rachel, did you by any chance see…?" Kurt started to ask, but didn't get to say whom, he was referring to.

"Blaine?" Rachel asked and Kurt nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?" Kurt asked her.

"He just talked to the Vocal Enhancement club, the weird thing is he only asked me and Brody to go in for appointments." Rachel told him and then Kurt thought something was up.

"He was just talking to The Adam's Apples about an hour or two ago. He basically signed me, Jan, and Adam up for appointments." Kurt told her.

"What is he going broke, so is he trying to get more appointments so he gets more?" Rachel asked, but Kurt didn't know what to think. "You could ask him." Rachel suggested.

"How? I don't have time." Kurt said. "You said, he you have to go in for an appointment, right?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, I'm due for a check- up soon, and…" Kurt said, then realizing what Rachel was suggesting.

"No! No Rachel!" Kurt protested. "Kurt, you promised Blaine you'd go, and he already scheduled you an appointment. He's your boyfriend, you shouldn't be afraid of him." Rachel said.

"I'm not!" Kurt argued, and Rachel shot him a cold, smirk that just had, 'really?' written all over it. "I'm not afraid of Blaine; I'm afraid of what he does. And what he uses to do it." Kurt said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Kurt, you know he helps you and he cares about you, right?" Rachel asked and Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I know, I'd just like there to be one month, when I don't have to go in for anything." Kurt said, but that already happened.

"That already happened." Rachel pointed out. "You went 2- 3 months without any problems." Kurt said and Rachel sighed. "Then just go to the office, talk to Blaine, and leave. I mean you better do it quick, you have Adam's rehearsal tonight." Rachel said and Kurt nodded.

"Okay, Thanks Rachel." Kurt said. "No problem." She said and they booth went in opposite directions. Rachel went to her next class, while Kurt left NYADA to go visit Blaine.

The drive to the office took about 20 minutes. Once Kurt parked the car in the parking lot of the office, he got out and went directly into the office. It the office was empty, which Kurt thought was weird.

It had never been empty before, except for the exception time when he went in for his root canal and sealing. The receptionist was there, so Kurt walked up to her.

"Hi, do you have an appointment?" She asked Kurt and he shook his head. "I'm just looking for Blaine, I have to talk to him." Kurt told her and it then dawned on him, who Kurt was. "You're Kurt Hummel aren't you?" She asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yes I am." He said and see smiled. "How do you know my name?" Kurt asked. "You're dating Dr. Anderson, the whole office knows about it. And I must say that he is right about you being a looker." She told him and Kurt blushed.

"I uh, thank you. Is Blaine here?" Kurt asked again; the receptionist nodded. "Yes, he's back in one of the examination rooms." She told him and Kurt nodded.

Kurt then made his way back and found the examination room, Blaine was always in. He was always in the same one with Blaine, it had his name on the door, so it had to be Blaine's. Knocked on the door and entered when he heard Blaine say, "Come in." from behind it.

"Oh! Hey Kurt! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, he was obviously happy to see Kurt. "Uh, I needed to ask you something." Kurt told him and Blaine nodded, he then took a seat on the stool that was nearby.

"Uh, first of all, why are doing a seminar at NYADA? And why did you only choose me and my friends to come in for exams?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled; Kurt was bound to ask him that eventually.

"First of all, doing it NYADA wasn't my idea, it was Trent's, he works here. And I choose you mainly because I have to make sure you keep your promise. And I saw you talking to that girl, and I thought I might as well get another person." Blaine explained.

"Oh. That's why you took Jan?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "And Adam Crawford is your teacher, so I took him. I didn't just take you and your friends." Blaine answered.

"Adam's my friend. Actually he is my first at NYADA." Kurt told him and Blaine should have realized that. "Oh, and I also took your friend, Rachel." Blaine said.

"And Brody Weston." Kurt added. "Okay, I guess I guess I only took you and your friends, but I my defense, Brody was teaching the class when I signed him and Rachel up." Blaine said and Kurt laughed.

"It's fine. I was just wondering." Kurt said and then turned around to leave when Blaine stopped him. "Wait!" Blaine said and Kurt turned back to Blaine. "What?" Kurt asked.

"Why don't you take a seat and we get your check up over with now?" Blaine suggested and Kurt felt his stomach tighten. "I uh… I didn't schedule my appointment…" Kurt said nervously.

"It's okay, half the times you were here, you didn't schedule an appointment, and we get walk in appointments a lot." Blaine told him. "And you're already here so we might as well do it now." Blaine said as he patted the examination chair, like he did when Kurt came in for his first appointment with Blaine.

"I uh, I have Adam's Apple practice at eight, so… maybe another time." Kurt said, but Blaine wasn't gonna let him off the hook that easily. "Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt sighed.

"Do I have to?" Kurt asked, afraid. "Yes, you will. You can do it now and save your gas or do it later and wish you did it sooner." Blaine said.

"I guess now." Kurt mumbled, sadly. "That's what I like to hear Kurt!" Blaine said, happily that Kurt chose to do it sooner, it also gave him and Kurt time alone, they had really gotten that for almost a week.

"Just take your seat and we can get started." Blaine said and Kurt made his way to the patient's chair slowly. He climbed into the chair and let out a loud sigh. "Don't be nervous, Kurt." Blaine said.

"I know I shouldn't, b- but what if I have another cavity?" Kurt asked, in a very worried tone. "Then I'll fill, as simple as that." Blaine said, but that probably wasn't the best answer, it only made Kurt a little more tense.

"T- T- That is w- what I'm afraid of." Kurt said, very nervous. Blaine then felt bad, he then realized he didn't help by saying what he did. "And I have to sing tonight, I don't think I'd be good to try and sing with a numb mouth."

"Don't worry Kurt, I doubt that you have anymore cavities. Your teeth are already very healthy." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled. "But I've already had one, a big one. You had to fill it twice." Kurt added.

"Yes, but that was because you didn't go to the dentist for so long and from the look of that tooth, it was really old." Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"Right." Kurt said. "Don't worry, everybody gets them at one point Kurt, You're going to be fine. And remember, I won't hurt you." Blaine added and Kurt nodded, giving a slight, shy smile.

Blaine then put on some gloves and sat on his stool. "You ready?" Blaine asked Kurt. "I guess." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. He then switched on the overhead light and positioned it over Kurt. Blaine then grabbed the tools he needed and held them near Kurt's mouth.

"Okay, open wide." Blaine requested and Kurt opened his mouth slowly. Blaine then began to clean Kurt's teeth.

Kurt relaxed after a minute, he knew Blaine wasn't going to hurt him. Blaine cared about him, it was just the whole damn thing about the dentist that gave him chills.

It was probably the tools, but Kurt was now relaxed and he wanted to stay that way. "Rinse." Blaine requested and Kurt did.

"Open." Blaine said and Kurt complied. Blaine then started to polish Kurt's teeth. "You okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked, still polishing his teeth. Kurt nodded and Blaine continued his work.

He finished a few minutes later. "Alright, now the examination." Blaine said, grabbing his mirror and explorer tool. "Open up." Blaine told him and Kurt did.

Blaine examined Kurt's mouth and it was looking very health, until he came across one of his upper wisdom teeth; there appeared to be a cavity on it. He tapped it with his explorer. "Do you feel that Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, you have small cavity on this wisdom tooth." Blaine told him and then put his tools back on the tray. "First, let me ask why you still have your wisdom teeth." Blaine said.

"I never needed them out. Luckily, and there was the fact that I never really went to the dentist for examinations back in Ohio, let alone an extraction." Kurt explained and Blaine nodded.

"And yeah and by the looks of them, they still don't need to be removed. I guess you are lucky." Blaine joked. Kurt laughed. "So, do you need to fill my tooth now?" Kurt asked.

"I' m going to give you an option Kurt. We can fill it now or you could come back tomorrow, a few days, or when it starts to hurt and get filled then." Blaine told him.

"I'll come back." Kurt answered. "Hmm, never thought Kurt Hummel would go for the option tat required more dental appointments." Blaine joked.

"I can't be numb tonight, I have to practice my duet tonight." Kurt said. "Oh, that's right Adam's Apples. You got a duet?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, me and Jan are doing a duet a regional's. I never done duet at regional's or at any Glee competition." Kurt said. "Well, did you get solos?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Well that's why. You're too good for duets." Blaine said and Kurt blushed. "Anyway, you're free to go." Blaine said and with that Kurt left the office and went back to NYADA.

**What did you think? Sorry it took so long for me to post this! It's been a while I know, but Its up now.**

**Anyway, I just never had time to write this, but I found some. I finished this yesterday, but I couldn't post it! My internet just wasn't agreeing with me lol ;)**

**Anyway, I hope enjoyed this, Kurt will go back soon enough, but next chapter will probably be someone else going in to see Blaine.**

**I'm still deciding if it should Adam or Jan. That will be decided later.**

**And for those of you who have just started reading this story and have no idea who Jan is, go to my story "Forbidden Love" and find out who she is.**

**Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review! :) And please check out my other stories! :)**


	11. Blaine Meets Jan

After Kurt left Blaine's office, he went right back to NYADA. He was glad that he didn't have to go through with the filling just yet. He hated the feeling of half his face being numb as well as the trouble it would be to sing. However, that seemed to only bother Kurt.

He arrived back at NYADA just on time for rehearsal. He walked into the auditorium. Where Adam's Apples was usually held. It seemed that Adam was running late or maybe he was early because nobody else was there. Luckily for Kurt, Jan walked in a moment later.

"Kurt. You're early." Jan said, as she approached him. "I am?" Kurt asked and Jan nodded. "Yeah, about twenty minutes." Jan told him and he smiled. "Oh, well, so are you." Kurt added and Jan laughed. She really liked Kurt.

"I always am. Anyway, so where were you today? I haven't seen you all day." Jan asked. "I mean, you weren't in class." Kurt thought he might as well tell her. They were best friends and he was sure he could trust Jan. "Promise to keep this between us?" Kurt asked.

Jan nodded. "Kurt, were best friends. You can tell me anything." Jan said and Kurt smiled. "Well, I kind of… you know Blaine right?" Kurt asked.

"If you mean that dentist, no. Not yet, I'm going in tomorrow. Isn't he your boyfriend?" Jan asked. Kurt nodded. "Berry told me. And I think you told me earlier." Jan added and Kurt smiled. "What secret did you want me to keep?" She asked and Kurt sighed.

"Well the thing is… I don't like dentists." Kurt said and Jan's eyes widened. "But you're dating one." Jan said. "I know, I guess you could say its one of the themes for Romeo and Juliet." Kurt said. "Forcefulness of love?" Jan asked and Kurt nodded.

"So you're afraid of dentists?" Jan questioned and Kurt nodded. "Why are you embarrassed about that?" Jan asked. "Well, I mean, I'm 19. I don't like seeing the dentist and yet I'm dating one." Kurt said.

"Well the way I see it, your love for him is stronger than your fear of dentists. Love is stronger than fear." Jan said and Kurt smiled. He thought that was very smart. "Couldn't have said it better." Kurt said and Jan smiled. "And I mean, who likes going to the dentist, anyway?" Jan added. "Dentists?" Kurt said and both he and Jan laughed.

"So how does this have to do with you not being in class today?" Jan asked and Kurt sighed. "Well, I went to talk to him about this whole NYADA dental thingy and well he basically pulled me into getting an appointment at that moment." Kurt told her and she nodded. Starting to see what really happened.

"I see. And how did that go?" Jan asked, hoping he did fine. "Over all good. Except I do need another filling." Kurt told her and her eyes widened. Jan was familiar with what getting a filling was like and she knew Kurt was probably not excited about it.

"Not your first one, is it?" Jan asked and Kurt gave a slight smile. "I had one six months ago when I first met him. I then had to get it refilled two weeks later because it broke." Kurt told her.

Jan couldn't believe it. Apparently to her, it sounded like love that was meant to be. Considering the facts of them liking each other from the moment they met. It sounded like Romeo and Juliet to her even more. "Love at first sight?" Jan questioned and Kurt chuckled, but he liked how it sounded. "I guess you could say that." Kurt said.

"Anyway, when do you get your next filling?" Jan asked. "In a few days." Kurt told her and Jan could tell instantly that Kurt was worried about it. "You're going to be okay." Jan told him and he smiled.

"Thanks Jan, I know I shouldn't be worried because it's my boyfriend and I've had a filling before…" Kurt started to say; only to be cut off by Jan. "Kurt, everyone gets worried about getting work done no matter what it is." Jan said. "Trust me; I was you during my junior year of high school, except I wasn't dating a dentist then." Jan said.

"Shut up!" Kurt said and Jan laughed a little. "So what happened?" Kurt asked. "Tooth pulled, it was nothing. But I was worried." Jan said. "I don't know if I could handle that." Kurt said. "I'm sure you'd be fine." Jan told him. "I could come with you if you'd want."

"No, its fine. I've done it before and I know what to expect. I know it's not that bad. I just don't like being there and I don't like the needle." Kurt told her. "Can't argue with you there." Jan said and Kurt smiled. "Needle phobic are you?" Kurt questioned.

"Go get one and you can find out." Jan joked and they started to laugh. Then the rest of the apples and Adam walked in and rehearsal started. They worked on 'Baby Got Back' for an hour and then called it quits.

Kurt and Jan were very exhausted. Adam had decided to put them in charge of teaching the chorography, along with singing up front with him. So their voices and muscles were tired. Kurt couldn't wait to get back to the apartment. Jan however had to go visit Blaine.

"Hey Kurt." Jan said as they walked out. She was panting, trying the catch her breathing from all the work she did. Sure enough that Kurt was too. "Hey, exhausted much?" Kurt asked and rolled her eyes. "You think! I'm so tired!" Jan exclaimed.

"Ready to go home to bed?" Kurt asked and Jan wanted that more than anything, but she couldn't cancel her appointment, she was already busy as it is. "I wish. But I can't." Jan said and then Kurt was confused. "Why not?" Kurt asked.

"I have an appointment with your boyfriend." Jan said and it took a second for Kurt to understand what she meant by that. His brain was basically fried at the moment, so he could barley think. "Funny. Why don't you cancel if you're too tired?" Kurt asked. "Can't. This was the only time I'll probably be available and I want to get it out of the way." Jan told him and Kurt understood that.

"Even though, if I drive there, I might have to spend the night sleeping in the waiting room because by the time I'm done I'll be too tired to drive." Jan said. Kurt wanted to help her out. The got an idea.

"I could drive you." Kurt said and Jan looked surprised. "Really?" Jan asked him, why she hadn't thought of that. "Well we do live at the same location, besides I'd be happy to. I'll sleep in the waiting room while you're in there." Kurt joked. Jan rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face. She gave Kurt a slight shove and then they got in the car.

"Thanks Kurt. Don't know what I'd do without you." Jan said, starting to get that feeling she usually had when she was with him. "First of all, you'd be stuck living with that creepy roommate of yours that stares at you when you sleep at NYADA." Kurt said and Jan laughed. "She wasn't that bad." Jan said, even though she was.

"Really? Would you go back to living there?" Kurt asked and Jan got chills just thinking about doing that. "No, I'm good." Jan said as Kurt pulled into the parking lot of Blaine's office. They both went inside and Jan signed herself in. They took a seat at reception and started to talk while they waited for Jan to be called back.

"Can you believe Adam put us on leads?" Kurt asked. Jan couldn't believe it at all; maybe Adam was finally warming up to her. "Maybe he finally likes me." Jan said and Kurt laughed. "I was thinking the opposite." Kurt said and Jan gave a look that said that she needed clarification. "I was thinking he hates me now too." Kurt joked and they both laughed.

"Jan Nicks, you can go back now." The receptionist told her and she nodded. "I'll be waiting." Kurt said as she walked back into the examination room Blaine was in. "Hi Jan." Blaine greeted.

"Hi." Jan replied; she felt kind of awkward and tired. "Take a seat." Blaine said and she did. "How are you this evening? You seem nervous." Blaine said as he put on some gloves. "No, just exhausted." Jan said as a bib was put around her neck.

"I see, long day?" Blaine asked. "Yeah. And I just spent an hour leading a song and chorography that involves shaking things and some other stuff." Jan told him. "And even with Kurt's help, it was still exhausting. I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet." Jan said.

Blaine then gave her serious attention when he heard her mention Kurt. Blaine saw him a few hours ago for his cleaning and he already missed him. "Kurt?" Blaine questioned. "That's right, you're his friend." Jan nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "He's out in the waiting room. I don't know how long I'll be conscious but I'll just say this." Blaine then looked at her again, sitting down on his stool. "I feel kind of awkward." Jan said and Blaine was curious why she was.

"And why is that Janise?" Blaine asked. "Actually, my real name is Jamie. But it's just Jan, please." Jan corrected. "Sorry. So why is this awkward for you, Jan?" Blaine asked again.

"Because we both are in love with Kurt Hummel." Jan said. "Oh, I see." Blaine said. "Not that I'd do anything. I mean I'm glad you two are together. You make a great couple, even though it makes this awkward and makes me feel sad inside." Jan said.

"I know. I've been there before honey." Blaine said and she smiled. "What was his name?" Jan asked. "Michael." Blaine answered. "Anyway, I promise, it'll be okay as long as you stay friends and still love him." Blaine said.

It didn't make total sense, but Jan got the point of it. "Thanks. Would it be weird if I fell asleep because if it happens I just don't want to think of myself as an idiot afterwards?" Jan asked and Blaine smiled warmly. "No. You'd be the first, but I understand why you would." Blaine said.

"Blaine then grabbed his tools. "Now open wide for me." Blaine asked and Jan did. Blaine began to clean her teeth. Then she polished her teeth a few minutes later. "Alright, almost done. Your teeth look really good, now I'll just examine them." Blaine said, as he grabbed his mirror and explorer.

"If I need a filling I'll be dead by then." Jan said. Blaine knew she was referring to her being tired and smiled. "Open." He requested and Jan complied. Blaine examined her teeth and found that they were in perfect condition. "All done. I recommend, you continue with what you're doing and get some sleep." Blaine said and Jan nodded. "Gladly." Jan replied.

Then both Jan and Blaine walked back into the waiting room. Kurt smiled he saw Jan and Blaine. "Hey Kurt. You taking everyone here now?" Blaine asked.

"No. Just my best friend. Who is also my roommate." Kurt said and Blaine was surprised that Jan was one of his roommate's. "Oh wow. I didn't realize you two lived together." Blaine said.

"Trust me, if you saw where she lived and who her old roommate was like, you would invite her." Kurt said and Blaine laughed. "I'll see you this weekend Kurt." Blaine said as he and Jan started to leave. "Don't forget about that filling." Blaine reminded.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll remind me until it's done." Kurt joked and then he finally left the building. Kurt was just looking forward to the filling being over because it meant then the next time he saw Blaine it would be on the weekend when they could see each other more.

**What did you think? I did Jan: D She is amazing and she's my OC :D**

**Just so you know, Jan is from my story 'Forbidden Love', we haven't gotten that far into the story yet so anything here hasn't happened there yet. Except for the knowledge of Jan's crush on Kurt. **

**You should check it out! Jan is awesome! If you like her, let me know what you think her and on the other story.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long, but I've gotten really busy, and considering it's the end of the school year almost, Final exams will be soon, so that time is also hard for writing time.**

**This week I have my Algebra 1 key stone test so I had to study, but not much because its algebra. Anyway, sorry if I'm not quick with updates. I'm very busy. However, June 19****th**** is a half day and also my last day of school so then the summer I can do more :D**

**So starting 6- 20- 13 I'll be more active, but for now I'll do my best ;) Especially with all these tests!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter even though it's been so long since the last! The next one will be Kurt's filling :) So look forward to that.**

**For those who read, 'We're Here', I'm hoping to update that next and soon! I'm working on that now :D And anyway, thank you for reading this and giving me your feedback!**

**If you have ideas, tell me and I'll consider! I'm open to any so let me know if you have any :) And I hope you won't hate me if I don't update!**

**And for those who were involved in my roleplay, if anybody was that used their account. It's now on Tumblr. Link is on my profile. You can redeem your roles by auditioning. Or if you want to just join now that's cool too :)**

**And Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


	12. Kurt's Follow Up

It had been about five days and Kurt still hasn't gone in to get his filling done. Even with his boyfriend being his dentist, Kurt still isn't fond of being the patient. He's had one before, twice, and frankly he doesn't want to do it again.

Kurt knows it's not really a big deal, but still doesn't like it anymore than before. He been trying to avoid Blaine at all costs. Blaine would just remind him that he didn't come in yet and Kurt didn't want to hear it.

His biggest worry was school. What if Blaine decided to stop by? Kurt had no idea what excuse he'd come up with if Blaine questioned why he hasn't come back to the office yet.

Rachel just didn't understand why Kurt was still resistant to go to the dentist. He had been there so many times, she'd think he'd be used to it now. The only he was missing was having his wisdom teeth removed. And his boyfriend was a dentist, so to her, the whole thing in her opinion was ridiculous

Blaine had even asked about Kurt not coming back for his following appointment and she didn't even know about it. But Rachel knew she was going to have a talk with Kurt later.

Rachel came home around 6 and Kurt was there, in the living room, watching a movie with Jan. "Kurt! We need to talk!" Rachel yelled as she stormed into the living room. "Rachel, Jan and I are in the middle…" Kurt tried to say. "Well it can wait!" She said. Demanding that Kurt listened.

"But, we're in the middle…" Jan tried to say, but Rachel wasn't going to let Kurt get word in; let alone Jan. "Out!" Rachel said and Jan's eyes widened. "Out!" Rachel yelled and that's when Kurt paused the movie.

"Rachel! You can't just kick her out!" Kurt protested. He didn't think Rachel had the right of demanding Jan to leave. "Well I am." Rachel said, pointing at the door, looking directly at Jan.

"This must be really important." Jan said. "Wait! She doesn't like me anyway, so what do I know." Jan was a little mad, but not as much as Kurt was. He couldn't believe how rude Rachel was being. "Rachel! She's lives here too!" Kurt said.

"I don't…. Wait! When did that happen?" Rachel asked, not remembering the conversation that happened when Jan was given a room in their apartment. "Since yesterday." Kurt said. "It's fine. I'll leave. Whatever it is, I won't get in the way." Jan said, and Rachel was glad Jan was reasonable. "I'm starting to like you." Rachel said and once Rachel turned away, Jan rolled her eyes.

"Jan! Stay!" Kurt exclaimed and Jan stopped and turned back to Kurt. "Go! Just give us five minutes. Please?" Rachel asked and Jan nodded. Jan then left the apartment, stepping outside.

"Okay! What the hell is so important that you had to kick her out?" Kurt yelled, demanding to know what Rachel was rambling about. "I just want to know what's going on with you and Blaine." Rachel said and Kurt's stomach dropped.

"Uh, nothing. Why do you ask?" Kurt asked, sitting back down on the couch, not wanting to look Rachel in the eye. "Well for what Blaine tells me, you've been avoiding him. He thinks it has something to do with some sort of appointment you haven't gone to." Rachel replied and Kurt gulped. He should have seen this coming. But he didn't know Blaine would have to use his roommate to get answers.

"I... Okay, I haven't been avoiding Blaine." Kurt said, it wasn't a total lie. "I've been avoiding the dentist." Kurt admitted and Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed. She just couldn't believe even after a root canal, and dating a dentist, he still was afraid to go. "Kurt! Come On! What is scaring you so much that is keeping you from talking to your boyfriend?" Rachel asked.

Kurt mumbled his answer softly. That way, Rachel wouldn't make it out. And in which, she couldn't. "What?" She asked. "A filling! Okay!" Kurt yelled and turned away from her again.

"Come on! You've had it done countless times already in the past few months. You know what is gonna happen. Don't be such…" Rachel said. She wasn't helping at all.

"Easy for you to say, you're not someone who was traumatized at a young age, and from experience I think the fear takes a long time to get rid of, even if the procedure or whatever is as simple as a cleaning!" Kurt yelled. Rachel didn't know about his phobia or what happened, but it should have been obvious.

Then Jan came back in and Rachel shot her a dirty look. "I didn't say you could come back in." Rachel said, rudely. "I know, but he's looking for Kurt." Jan said, stepping aside, moving the door, revealing Blaine; him being there to speak to Kurt.

"May I come in?" Blaine asked and both Rachel and Kurt nodded. "Rachel, I'd like to talk to Kurt alone." He said and Rachel nodded. She then went out the door, along with Jan.

"I heard most of the screaming, while Jan was telling me to get lost." Blaine said. "You know she's in to you, right?" He asked and Kurt laughed. He figured Kurt needed it after all the yelling he had to do with Rachel.

"Yeah. I know." Kurt said, even though he really didn't. "But she's my best friend. And I'm gay, so don't feel threatened." Kurt said, cleverly. Blaine laughed too.

"Look, I know why you're here. But if you were coming, why did you send Rachel to…" Kurt said, curious, why he had to send of all people, but Rachel.

"I just asked, if she knew why you were avoiding me. Sorry, I didn't know she didn't know about anything. I didn't want any of that to happen." Blaine said. "I know. But you should never tell Rachel anything." Kurt added.

"Kurt. Am I the only one who knows. About your fear and what happened and such?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed. "No." Kurt answered. "Your dad doesn't count." Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes, but he already knew that. "Jan knows. I told her not too long ago." Kurt admitted. Blaine smiled, it was good, he told someone else.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I just… I should know, being a dentist, it takes a while to get used to going to the dentist no matter what it is after a trauma like that at a young age. Especially after not going for so long." Blaine said he sat down next to Kurt.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I haven't come back." Kurt said. "I- I" Kurt tried to say, but Blaine started to rub his back. "It's just me." Blaine whispered and Kurt eased.

"I'm scared. The whole place. It still reminds me. But you make me forget most of the time." Kurt said. "Well, you know, I'll do anything to help you." Blaine said. "Talk me through. Talk about other stuff, like when I first came in." Kurt said and Blaine nodded. "Alright."

"Wait. Are we going to do it now?" Kurt asked, getting worried again. "I think you're a little over do, don't you think? For that filling." Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, knowing he should get it over with. "Hey, it'll be quick. And I promise, you'll feel better after it's done." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled. He took Blaine's hand and went out of the apartment with him.

They went to the dentist office. Blaine brought him back to one of the rooms and turned on the light. Kurt took his seat in the dentist chair. Blaine got himself ready. When he did that, he reclined the chair and turned on the light.

Kurt grasped on the arm rests. Blaine noticed. "Shh. You're okay. I won't hurt you, okay?" Blaine said and Kurt's tension eased. Blaine grabbed his tools off the tray. "Okay, open wide, so I can take a look." Blaine instructed and Kurt complied. Blaine peered in and looked at the tooth that needed to be fixed. It wasn't bad at all, it'd be an easy one.

"Shouldn't take more than ten minutes. I promise it won't hurt a bit, okay?" Blaine told him. "Even the needle?" Kurt asked. "Barley." Blaine said and he began the procedure.

Blaine and Kurt came back to the apartment about twenty minutes later. Kurt's filling went perfectly. Kurt was surprised that this time it didn't even hurt when Blaine gave him the Novocain. But it made things easier. Blaine also talked to Kurt whenever he got nervous. Which it was what Kurt originally requested.

"Now that wasn't too bad, was it?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head. "You're getting really good at the needles." Kurt added. "Didn't feel a thing, did you?" Blaine asked. "Not a pinch." Kurt said.

"I love you." Blaine said, as he noticed Kurt was getting tired and was about to fall asleep on the couch next to him. "I love you too. Even if your scary job." Kurt joked and Blaine gave him a nudge. "Sure you do." Blaine added as Kurt feel asleep. Blaine then left the apartment.

**Sorry been forever! But I finally got it done!**

**I thought this chapter turned out really well, I started this yesterday, and finished it at like 2 am.**

**Sorry, I'm sick so I can't really focus, so it's hard to really think, while looking and typing at the computer for many hours straight.**

**I hate being sick. And I swear only during the Summer and when my birthday is close! Ten days away and my brother is celebrating his seventh on Sunday. Ugh! Hopefully I'm better soon!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this!**

**What would you like to see next? Rachel/ Kurt? Brochel? Brody's Appointment? Rachel's appointment? Kurt/ Jan? Or something else? **

**Any Klaine ideas? This is a Klaine story so yeah, Klaine is everywhere haha! ;)**

**Please Review! They motivate me! Even when I feel terrible! A couple reviews got me to stay up till 2am to finish this, so yeah! They work!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
